Secret Cupid
by LunaV-chan
Summary: A Sequel to Secret Santa. Hopefully, the magic created by Secret Santa for Mamoru and Usagi will still be around when Valentine's Day approaches, and the girls will find that special someone.
1. Chapter One

I've had several reviews asking me to pick this story back up…well, I had been ignoring them, but, now….since, in just a few months Valentine's Day will be here…I've seemed to find new inspiration. So, here is the improved and updated Secret Cupid. I'll finish it this time, ya'll! Promise!

Secret Cupid

---------------

Chapter One

---------------

Sunday, February 10

Tsukino Usagi and Rei Hino walked happily down the sidewalks of Tokyo, talking aimlessly of Valentine's Day, which was only four days away.

"So what are you and Mamoru planning to do?" Rei asked her friend, grinning and nudging the blushing blonde girl.

"Well….I don't know yet…he said it was a surprise." Usagi replied, her cheeks stained a rosy shade. She stopped walking when they reached Rei's home, and turned to the raven-haired priestess. "But I'm not going to complain whatever he does. He's too good to me as it is."

Rei laughed, taking a seat on the stone steps leading up to her home, the Hikawa shrine. "He spoils you so badly."

Usagi rolled her cerulean eyes, plopping down beside Rei. "He does not!"

"Hai, he does! You know he does." Rei giggled, running her fingers through her dark hair. "Let's see…since you guys have been dating, he's bought you flowers, chocolate, stuffed animals, jewelry, balloons, manga…and the list keeps going!"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous."

"I am not! I'm just saying that you're spoiled."

"Well, I'm not spoiled."

"He bought you a chocolate bunny a week ago that was as tall as YOU are."

"Okay…so maybe he does spoil me a little."

"That's better. You'll never get anywhere without admitting you have a problem."

"Heh…"

"Well, I have chores to finish. I'll see you tomorrow at the arcade?" Rei stood up and brushed her jeans off, climbed up several steps, and turned to Usagi with a light smile.

"Okay, Rei-chan. Sayonara!" Usagi jumped up and started skipping away, waving as she went.

Rei waved back until Usagi was out of sight, then turned and ran up the steps. Her grandfather stood at the front, selling charms to a group of schoolgirls. Rei rolled her dark violet eyes in annoyance, but instead of scolding him as usual, went into the temple and escaped into her bedroom.

Sitting down at her desk and leaning back in her chair, she sighed, staring up at a calendar hanging on the wall.

"February 10th." She muttered. "Four days until Valentine's Day…the best day in the world for people with lovers…but for the rest of us…misery." She sighed deeply and got out of her chair, and instead plopped down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. "I hate Valentine's Day."

She turned over on her back and stared up at the ceiling, blinking her eyes. 'I wish I had someone. Usa's so lucky.' She blinked suddenly, and sat up.

"Secret Santa helped Usagi and Mamoru admit their feelings for each other…" She whispered. Blinking, she stared up at the calendar. "What if…maybe…it could work…for me!" She suddenly jumped up off the bed, her voice excited. "Yeah, that's it! There has to be a guy out there for me!" Jumping around excitedly, she rushed to the phone. "The girls will be thrilled! They can find Valentines, too!"

She picked the phone up out of its cradle and glanced down at it. "Secret Cupid. Perfect!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Secret Cupid  
---------------

Chapter Two

---------------

Monday, February 11

Immediately after school, Rei ran to the arcade. Usually she twiddled around after class, flirting with the sophomore class president, Charlie, but not on this particular day. She was just a little too busy for that.

As she walked in the Crown Game Arcade, she could hear the sound of tinkling bells. She grinned at the sound and walked straight up to the front counter, where Furuhata Motoki was stationed. Motoki, the manager of the game arcade, was a light blond with baby blue eyes and a charming smile. He used that smile on Rei as she walked up.

"Konnichiwa, Rei-chan! What can I do for you?"

Rei flashed a smile back. "Nothing right now, Motoki-kun. I'll get a coke when the girls get here, but I'll just sit and wait for now. Don't run off too far, though, because I have to talk to you as well as the girls."

Motoki raised an eyebrow, but just nodded and went take the order of what appeared to be a mother and her son.

Not five minutes later, Usagi, accompanied with Aino Minako, walked into the arcade, giggling. They saw Rei at the front and joined her.

"Hiya, Rei-chan!" Minako exclaimed, full of bubbly excitement. Minako usually was bubbly and happy, and she almost always wore a happy grin on her lovely face. Very seldom would you see this sunny blonde beauty with a depressed gleam in her sapphire eyes.

Rei smiled. "Hey, Mina-chan."

Motoki came up again, smiling at the newcomers. "What're you girls laughing about?"

Usagi waved her hand. "Oh, nothing, Motoki-kun. Just girl stuff. Can I get a chocolate milkshake, onegai?"

He nodded, his blue eyes glimmering. "Sure thing, Usagi-chan. Anything for you, Mina-chan?"

Minako blushed slightly and nodded. "Same thing."

He smiled and went off to get their orders.

Usagi jumped up on a stool beside Rei and leaned her arms on the glass counter. "Mina-chan, how come you always blush when Motoki-kun talks to you?"

Minako turned bright red, and twiddled with a napkin dispenser. "No particular reason…guess I'm just shy around guys."

Rei and Usagi shared a secret glance. 'Yeah, right' seemed to be the expression on both of their faces.

Usagi would have said something else, but she heard her name tenderly called. She whipped her blonde head around and found her eyes locked with Chiba Mamoru's dark sapphire ones. She grinned and jumped into his arms, being lifted off her chair.

"Konnichiwa, Mamo-chan!" She cooed, leaning up for a kiss.

He grinned and lightly pecked her lips, then set her back on her stool. "Konnichiwa, Usako."

Motoki walked up again with the milkshakes and noticed Mamoru was there. He grinned at his best friend. "Hey, Mamoru-kun. What's up?"

Mamoru shook his head, his ebony hair glistening in the lights. "Not much, Motoki-kun. I think I'll have a coke today."

Rei piped up. "Make that two! I'm getting thirsty!"

Motoki laughed. "You people are going to run me to death!"

"We're sorry, Motoki-kun. We'll just be sure to get you a nice Christmas present." Usagi giggled.

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Usagi-chan." He almost turned to get the orders when two girls walked up.

"Motoki, before you go, I'll have a vanilla milkshake!" Kino Makato, an emerald eyed brunette, said, winking at him. "Just so it won't seem like I'M trying to run you to death."

Motoki laughed at the brunette's comments. "Thanks, Mako-chan. What for you, Ami-chan?"

Mizuno Ami, a blue haired girl with eyes the same shade as her aqua hair, spoke up very softly. "I'll have the same as Makato, Motoki-kun."

He nodded and went off.

Makato jumped onto the last stool beside Mamoru. Mamoru noticed Ami was without a seat and offered her his seat. She smiled softly, thanking him and sitting down. Mamoru just grinned and grabbed Usagi, lifting her out of her seat. He sat in her seat, and sat her on his lap.

Usagi laughed. "Everyone comfy?"

Laughs echoed through the girls, all of them squirming in their seats to show how comfortable they were.

Motoki walked up with the rest of the orders, and Rei stopped him before he ran off again. She began to talk about Secret Cupid and her plans for it.

Motoki laughed. "This sounds like fun! I can ask a few of my friends if they'd like to join in."

Minako spoke up. "Rei, how are you going to do this, though?"

"I was planning to have it so that the guys would draw a girl's name, and take her out on Valentine's Day. All of us girls will write down our names and addresses. Just a bunch of blind dates."

Motoki nodded. "That sounds great!"

Usagi shook her head. "Count me out."

Mamoru squeezed her waist and smiled at the others. "Yeah, this time we'll sit it out. We have plans for Valentine's Day."

Rei nodded. "I didn't think you guys would want to."

Makato looked at Motoki. "You and Reika don't have plans?"

Motoki looked at the floor. "Well…Reika and I split up a few weeks before last Christmas. I thought I told you guys…"

Minako's eyes lit up. Usagi noticed and grinned to herself.

Ami shook her blue head. "Iie, Motoki-kun, you never told us."

Mamoru grinned. "Well, at least I knew…"

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you knew…you wouldn't leave me alone about it for a long time."

"Hey, you wouldn't leave ME alone about Usako here, so it was sorta like payback…"

Motoki laughed. "Yeah, but I don't see you complaining now, do I?"

Mamoru leaned down and kissed Usagi's ear. "Iie, you don't."

She giggled. "Anyways, I think this Secret Cupid meeting is over, ne?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah. Motoki-kun, just be sure to find a few more guys to make 4."

Makato leaned over the counter to look straight into Motoki's blue eyes. "Yeah, and they had better not be a bunch of creeps."

Motoki laughed. "Mako-chan, do you really think I would be friends with creeps? Well…besides Mamoru."

Mamoru leaned over and punched his friend on the arm lightly. "Hey, now. Speak for yourself."

Ami waved to them all and started to leave, saying she was going to the library. Makato, Rei, and Minako headed out for shopping, and asked Usagi to join them.

"Gomen, girls, I have plans with a certain dark-haired man…" She winked at them, squeezing Mamoru's hand.

They rolled their eyes and waved, and then walked out the door.

Usagi and Mamoru said goodbye to Motoki and left.

Motoki watched as they walked out the sliding glass doors, and then slipped to the telephone on the side of the glass counter. Picking up the phone, he started his quest for the 3 guys to be a part of Secret Cupid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

Here's the next chapter, all! I hope you all like it. Well, here goes…

Secret Cupid  
---------------

Chapter Three

-----------------

Tuesday, February 12

Motoki ran out his English 102 class quickly and tried to catch up to Mamoru. The dark haired man was walking a bit ahead of Motoki, reading.

"Mamoru-kun!" Motoki yelled, sick of running.

Mamoru turned around and spotted his blonde friend. "Konnichiwa, Motoki-kun. What's up?"

Motoki walked up, grateful that Mamoru had stopped walking. "Not much. About to go meet the guys about Secret Cupid. Wanna come?"

Mamoru looked down at his watch. "If it takes over two hours we're in trouble, because I have a class at 2 o'clock. But sure, otherwise I'm free."

"Great." They started walking again.

"So where are you meeting them…and who did you pick out?"

"Well, we're meeting at the arcade. I saw Ami-chan's friend Urawa at the arcade yesterday and invited him along, and I also invited along a friend of mine. Houji Toro."

"I know him. He's in my chemistry course."

"Yeah, well, he and Urawa are both enthused about dating the girls. Well…Urawa requested that he get to date Ami-chan.

Mamoru laughed. "No way will he back out now, huh?"

"Nope. Now all I have to do is assign a girl to Toro and myself, and then find one more guy."

"I'll bet I know which one you'll pick…"

Motoki stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, just a few steps away from the arcade entrance. "Oh, really? And who exactly do you think that is?"

Mamoru grinned. "Don't deny that you've got something for Mina-chan."

Motoki blushed. "Don't be a baka, Mamoru-kun. You know I love all the girls dearly, even Usagi. I don't think of any of them like that. You know that."

"Sure, Motoki-kun…sure. You keep telling yourself that." Mamoru stepped inside the arcade, Motoki trailing after (still slightly red).

Houji Toro stood up from his place sitting in a back booth. "Motoki-kun!"

Mamoru and Motoki walked to the back to greet him and Urawa, who also sat in the booth.

Urawa looked up from a book he had been studying. "Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san. I didn't realize you were coming."

Toro grinned. "Hey, Mamoru-san. You joining in?"

"Nope. I'm just here because I'm bored. My girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi, is best friends with the four girls you're dating. So, I know them very well. If one ends up hurt…well…I know where to find you…" Mamoru grinned, sitting down. "What are you going to do about the third guy, Motoki?"

Motoki sighed. "I don't know. I can't think of anyone to ask."

Mamoru looked up as the doors to the arcade slid open and a guy with scraggily brown, long hair walking in wearing a robe from a Shinto shrine. He walked up to the front and ordered a coke.

Mamoru poked Motoki. "Hey, isn't that Yuuchiro from the Hikawa shrine?"

Motoki turned around. "It is!"

Mamoru and Motoki glanced at each other before yelling out, "YUUCHIRO!"

Yuuchiro, standing at the front counter and sipping his coke, jumped, fell backward over a stool, and landed on the floor. His coke almost landed on his head, until he swerved and missed it by an inch. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up to see who was yelling at him. He walked to the back of the arcade where the guys were sitting, not looking happy.

"Yo, dudes, you made me spill my drink!"

"Sorry, Yuuchiro-san…but we need a favor." Motoki stood up. "I'll order you another coke if you'll sit down with us."

Yuuchiro looked skeptical, but accepted, sitting down beside Urawa.

Motoki went to make Yuuchiro his coke, even though he wasn't working that day.

Mamoru turned to Yuuchiro. "Okay, here's the deal. These guys and Motoki are playing Secret Cupid with Rei, Minako, Makato, and Ami. You know them all, ne?"

Yuuchiro nodded. "Hai, but…uh…what is Secret Cupid?"

"You guys are going to take out one of the girls on a date. It's called SECRET Cupid because the girl doesn't know who it is that's taking her out. It's for Valentine's Day."

"Oh…do we get to pick the girl?" Yuuchiro's mouth spread out in a wide grin. 

Mamoru laughed. "Yeah, I think Motoki is letting you pick. Rei said draw names from a hat, but I don't think Motoki is listening to her, for his own benefit as well."

Yuuchiro raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just here to be here. I have plans with Usako for Valentine's Day."

"Oh, okay. This sounds like it's gonna rock."

Motoki came back and placed a coke in front of Yuuchiro and sat back down by Mamoru. "Has he been filled in?"

Urawa nodded. "Hai, Mamoru-san just let him in on everything."

"Cool. So, are you in, Yuuchiro-san?"

"You bet…but only if I get to pick the girl…"

Motoki laughed. "Alright, Rei-chan is yours, okay?"

Yuuchiro let out a holler. "Oh, yeah! Now this is REALLY gonna ROCK!"

Motoki shook his head and reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out some photos. "Here are pictures of the girls. Here, Yuuchiro. You take Rei's picture. When you tell her that it's you that she's dating, you give her the picture as proof. It was her idea."

Toro peered over Yuuchiro's shoulder at the picture of Rei in his hands.

"Wow, she's really gorgeous!" He exclaimed.

Yuuchiro looked up and grinned dreamily.

Urawa put his book down and cleared his throat, blushing. "So…does this mean I can pick Ami, if I want?"

Motoki grinned and handed a picture to him. "Sure."

Urawa blushed slightly as he took the picture. "Arigatou."

Toro leaned over and glanced at the picture. "She's great. Not my type, though. She looks too brainy." He looked back over at the other pictures. He held up the picture of Minako in one hand, and the one with Makato in the other. "They're both so pretty! How do I choose?"

Mamoru laughed. "Well, Makato, the brunette, is very strong. She loves karate…and plus she's the best cook I've ever known, next to Usagi's mother."

Motoki smiled lightly. "Minako, on the other hand, is very much the opposite. She's a bit of a flirt, and though sometimes she's a bit flaky, she's very bright."

Toro looked back at Makato's picture. "Whoa, are you serious? She's THAT gorgeous and a karate chick? It's a match made in heaven!"

Mamoru looked at Toro strangely. "Why do you say that?"

"We have something in common! I love karate, too!"

"Oooh….well, I guess you get Minako, Motoki."

Motoki nodded and took the last picture from Toro's hands. "Yeah, I guess so."

Mamoru grinned. "Getting all starry eyed, are we?" He laughed.

Motoki blushed. "Hey, shut up, Mamoru, or I'll tell Usagi-chan about your OTHER girlfriends."

Mamoru grinned. "Ah, well, no worries…go right ahead…but I already told her."

Motoki grumbled to himself, getting up. "Well, I have things to do, so I'll be seeing you all later. Makato's address is on the back of the photo, Toro. See you all later." He waved and walked out.

Mamoru turned and glanced at the others at the table. "He won't admit that he's thrilled about dating Mina-chan."

Toro grinned. "Known the girl for a while, I guess?"

"Uh-huh. He calls me stubborn, but he's just as bad." Mamoru rolled his eyes, glancing down at his watch. "Well, I have a class soon. I better go. Good luck on Thursday, guys." He waved as he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four

Secret Cupid  
---------------

Chapter Four  
---------------

**Tuesday Afternoon, February 12 to Wednesday, February 13**

Rei collapsed on the top of the Hikawa steps and laid her sweeping broom beside her. "Phew."

Yuuchiro came rushing up the steps, his head bowed down, staring at the stairs.

Rei looked up, seeing he was coming right at her, and gasped. "Yuuchiro, you baka!"

He looked up just as he noticed her sitting on the steps. "Rei-san!"

GLOMP. Yuuchiro crashed into her, sending them both sprawling back on the steps.

Rei groaned, pushing Yuuchiro off her. "Baka. Look up when you're running, would ya?"

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, Rei-san." Yuuchiro jumped up, boring before her repeatedly.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Oh, sheesh. Stop your bowing, Yuuchiro-san." She turned to the shrine, grabbed her broom, and left him alone, heading toward her bedroom.

Yuuchiro sighed. "Yuuchiro-baka." He muttered, turning to go into the temple. He fingered the photo in his pocket, his eyes sad. 'She's going to be very disappointed…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi sat curled up on a sofa, reading a magazine. She popped a bubble gum bubble and flipped a page in her magazine, leaning against Mamoru's arm. "So Motoki-kun is going out with Mina-chan, Yuuchiro-san is taking Rei-chan, this Toro-san is taking our Mako-chan, and Urawa-san is taking Ami-chan. That's very interesting."

Mamoru looked over the top of her head at her magazine and grinned. "You read such intelligent articles. 'How to keep your lover satisfied'. Interesting, Usako."

Usagi looked up at him and grinned. "Hey, you'd think you'd be glad I'm reading this."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I can't say I'm not." He turned back to his own book. "Oh, by the way, you tell any of the girls who they're dating and I won't buy you chocolate for a month."

Usagi's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes, sir!"

"That's my girl." He flipped a page. "It's supposed to be a blind date, after all."

"I wonder if anything will come out of this."

"It's possible. If it wasn't for one of these little Secret games, I wouldn't have you in my arms right now, would I?"

"You'd have gotten around to it someday." She giggled and set her magazine down, burying herself deeper in his arms. "Can't you read later, Mamo-chan?"

"I could…" He murmured, flipping another page. "But it's getting to the best part."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh…yeah, sure. A chapter on velocity is the best part…don't you ever read anything interesting, Mamo-chan?"

"Everything I read is interesting."

She sighed agitatedly. "You really are boring sometimes."

"Mmhmm…"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "You'd better not be this boring on Valentine's Day. No books are allowed."

He laughed and looked up from the book. "Alright, no books on Valentine's Day."

She grinned. "Yes!"

_**Three Hours Later**_

Mamoru closed his book and looked over at Usagi. "It took me longer to read that than I expected." He blinked and noticed she was asleep, her arms slung through his, hugging him. He smiled softly. "No more books. I promise." He kissed her forehead and leaned back, pulling her close to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wednesday, February 13**

Ami yawned slightly as she made her way toward the schoolyard, bundled in three coats and a scarf. 'I shouldn't have stayed up so late studying. Goodness, it's freezing out here.' She thought, hugging her books close to her chest.

She noticed Usagi running toward her in the opposite direction. "Usagi?"

Usagi came to a halt and breathed heavily, her breath visible in the cold air. "Konnichiwa, Ami-chan."

Ami blinked, looking confused. "Why'd you come from that way? Your house…is…back there…"

Usagi blushed. "I fell asleep by mistake at Mamo-chan's."

Ami grinned. "Oh, did you now?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ami-chan. It was a mistake. He was reading, and I was bored, so…I kinda like passed out!"

Ami laughed. "Alright, alright. Come on, we need to get to class and it's too cold to stay out here long. You're on time for once. That's odd."

"Mamo-chan woke me up early…" She mumbled.

Ami looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "You had your school uniform at his place?"

"An extra one in my book bag…."

"What are your parents going to say about this?"

"…I'm afraid to find out."

Ami giggled. "Poor Usagi-chan. Good luck." They reached the schoolyard and stood beside a tree for a few moments before the first bell rang. "Well, I need to get to class before the final bell. See you at lunch, Usagi-chan! Ja ne!"

Usagi smiled. "Ja, Ami-chan."

Ami turned and rushed into the school, waving. As she stepped into her first class, she bumped into someone. "Oh, pardon me! Gomen nasai!"

"Ami-san, good morning."

She looked up and noticed it was Urawa who she had run into. "Oh, Urawa-san! Good morning!" She blushed slightly.

He smiled. "Class is about to start."

She nodded. "Hai…" She blushed and made her way to her desk.

Makato, who sat across the aisle from her, looked over and grinned. "Smooth, Ami-chan."

Ami blushed. "Be quiet, Mako-chan."

Makato giggled. "I think you'd be cute with him."

"Mako!" Ami hissed. "Be quiet!"

The teacher called the class to order just as the final bell rang. Ami looked over at where Urawa sat in the front and blushed. He turned slightly, noticed her, and smiled.

She blushed brightly and averted her eyes down to her desk.

Makato let out the occasional soft giggle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako ran out of her last class of the day with such speed that the teacher believed the girl should try out for track instead of volleyball.

Once outside of the private school gate, she let out a huge breath of relief. "Phew! It's over for the day!" She pulled her coat on and tied a scarf around her neck.

Minutes later, she arrived happily at the arcade. She walked inside and smiled brightly at Motoki, who stood wiping the front counter. "Konnichiwa, Motoki-kun!" She blushed slightly, taking off her coat.

Motoki blinked and looked up, noticing her brightness. He smiled. "Konnichiwa, Minako-chan. How was school today?"

She plopped on a stool. "Terribly boring. You're so lucky you're out of high school."

He laughed. "Well, high school can be fun. Want something? Milkshake, coke?"

She pursed her lips together in thought. "Nah, I just want to talk to you."

Motoki blinked. "You want to talk to me?"

She nodded, smiling. "Hai, is that alright?"

He smiled back. "Of course. In fact…I'll take my break now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makato walked through the Tokyo Park shivering, looking in front of her at Ami, Usagi, and Rei all talking animatedly.

Usagi turned and looked at her. "Mako-chan, you're so quiet. Come on, we're going to the arcade."

Makato shook her head. "Nah, not today, guys. I'm not really in the mood for the arcade. Go on, though. I'm going to head home and get some hot cocoa. It's freezing out here." She rubbed her hands together, and pulled her coat around her tightly.

The others nodded in agreement, wrapping their own scarves and coats closer to them.

Ami smiled. "See you later then, Mako-chan?"

"Sure!" Makato waved to them and turned around to head in the other direction.

She shivered as she walked, and noticed the Moon Beam coffeehouse was right outside the park. 'I'll get some cocoa there.' She left the park, crossed the street, and went into the café.

She stood behind two people in line and looked at the guy behind the counter. 'Oooh…he's cute! He looks just like my old boyfriend…' She continued to look at him. 'Well…okay, not so much. But he certainly is a cute one.'

The couple in front of her retrieved their orders and left. She stepped up to the front and smiled. The cashier looked up at her. She noticed his nametag said "Toro".

He blinked, as if he knew her. "Hi!"

She smiled. "Hi! Freezing outside, isn't it? It's horrible; the most romantic month of the year has to be so dreadfully cold. Oh, I'm sorry, I may be holding up the line. Um, just a hot cocoa, please."

He continued to stare at her intensely. "Su-sure."

She smiled and gave him the money to pay for the drink. He quickly made her cocoa and came back, setting it in front of her. "Here you go."

"Arigatou." She turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait!"

She turned back around, puzzled. "Hai?"

He smiled. "I have a break in just a few minutes. Are you leaving, or can you stay?"

She blinked, and her eyes became wide. "Oh…oh, well, sure. I have nowhere to be or anything, I don't guess…"

"Great! I'll be right out!"

Makato blinked and made her way to sit in a booth.

Minutes later, he did appear, with coffee in hand. "Hi."

She looked up from her hot chocolate and smiled. "Hi…why did you want to spend your break with me?"

"Is it weird for a guy to want to talk to a pretty girl?"

She blushed. "Oh…no."

He laughed. "I'm Toro, by the way. Houji Toro."

"Kino Makato. Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly, her emerald eyes happy.

"Makato is a pretty name."

She blushed. "Arigatou."

"So, Makato, do you have anyone special for Valentine's Day?" Toro grinned, sipping slowly at his coffee.

She laughed nervously. "Oh, well, no, not exactly. I'm playing a sort-of blind date thing with some friends." She twirled a strand of her brown hair through her fingers, messing up her ponytail slightly. "I'm getting set up on a blind date with some stranger. Isn't that just crazy? It must seem like I am."

"No, no, it's not at all! In fact…I'm doing the same thing." His brown eyes twinkled.

She blinked. "Wow, what a coincidence!"

"Isn't it, though?" He grinned. "Yeah, a good friend of mine from class talked me into this blind date thing…I'm thinking it'll be a lot of fun."

Makato smiled. "Yeah, I hope my date isn't a total bore."

He grinned again.

She laughed. "Why do you keep smiling at me like that?"

"I just like to smile!"

She laughed. "Alright, I get it! So, where do you go to school?"

"Oh, I'm taking several courses at the local university."

She blinked. "Oh!"

"What about you?"

"Well…I attend Juuban High School…"

"I went there."

She blinked. "You did!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I graduated last year from there, actually." He grinned.

"Another coincidence!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, my break's over, and I'm getting the evil eye. It was really…really great talking to you, Makato-san. I'll see you around maybe?" He stood up and looked down at her.

She stood up with him, her hot cocoa finished. "Sure! I'd love to see you again."

He grinned. "Great. Stop by for more hot chocolate then."

She laughed. "I will!" She began to leave. "Ja matta ne, Toro-san!" She waved to him, and stepped out into the cold.

He grinned and fingered the picture in his pocket. "This is going to be one fun Valentine's Day." He received the 'evil eye' from his boss once again. He gulped, rushing back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five: Minako and Motoki

I've found a way to go about this. I'm going to have a chapter dedicated to each date, including Usagi's and Mamoru's. (Theirs will be a bit different, obviously.) Is that a good idea? Well, hope so. Enjoy this chapter! As my favorite, Minako gets the first chapter. I love her and Motoki!

By the way…if you haven't already figured it out…this story is basically a fluff. WAFF all the way. I mean no bad guys, just fluff! Fluff, fluff, fluff! _:jumps around happily:_

Secret Cupid  
---------------

Chapter Five

----------------

**Thursday, February 14th ...St. Valentine's Day**

_**Minako**_

"Baka, baka, baka!" Minako scolded herself as she ran, muttering under her chilled breath. She pulled her bright red scarf tightly around her neck and stuffed her gloved hands in her coat pockets. She swung around a corner and ran into her private school's courtyard. "I hate to be late…I might end up like Usagi!" She rushed into the front doors and down the hall to her locker to retrieve her morning books. She stopped at her locker and her breath caught in her throat.

A simple red rose tied with a white ribbon was taped to her locker, along with a note. She gulped, took the note, and unfolded it.

_To my dearest Minako,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, Mina-chan. I hope you have a wonderful day, and I'll see you tonight._

_With love,_

_Your Secret Cupid._

She folded the note again, a blush staining her face. She shoved her coat and other winter garments into the locker, grabbed her books, and made her way to her first class, holding the rose gently in one hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako gazed soulfully at her rose through every class of the day, barely paying attention to anything the teachers were saying. She received several boxes of chocolates and other flowers in every class she went to, all with different notes from boys among her classes.

She sighed at each gift. They were nice, but they didn't mean anything to her.

At last, the day ended and she was free. She slipped her winter coat on, along with her mittens and scarf, and made her way into the cold, sheltering the precious rose in her coat.

Minako made her way to the arcade, and was happy for the warmth inside once she reached it. She sat at the front counter and slipped out of her coat.

She was caught staring at the rose when Motoki walked up. "Hey, Mina-chan. Whatcha got there?"

Minako looked up with a start at the smiling man. She gave a small smile to him and looked down at the rose. "It's from my Secret Cupid, Motoki-kun. Oh, could you please tell me who the boys you chose for this were?"

"Nah, that would spoil all the fun for you, Mina-chan. You'll find out tonight."

Minako sighed and looked into his grinning face. "You're mean."

He laughed. "I'm sorry…how about I make up for it with free hot cocoa? You look frozen."

"Arigatou, Motoki-kun. I may forgive you."

He came back several minutes later and placed a steaming mug in front of her. "Yesterday was nice, by the way, Mina-chan. I enjoyed talking to you."

Minako blushed. "It was nice for me, too. I didn't know you liked so many of the same books I do."

"And I didn't know you ever read anything…" He murmured, grinning at her.

Minako looked up at him at first with surprise, and then a glare crossed her face.

He laughed and leaned over the counter. "I didn't mean it like that, Mina-chan. You just don't seem like the kind of girl to sit down and read a book."

Minako stood angrily and began putting on her coat. "I'm not a total moron, Motoki. That hurt my feelings." She slipped on her mittens and grabbed the rose. "Thank you for the cocoa. I'll see you around." She nodded and all but ran out the door.

"Mina-chan! Wait, no, I didn't mean anything like that!" Motoki ran to the front and out the sliding doors, only to watch Minako running down the street. He sighed and made his way back into the arcade, and collapsed at the front counter. "I'll make it all up to her tonight…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako tied a silver hair bow into her hair and put the final touches on her outfit by slipping on a pair of high-heeled, silver-colored, satin slippers.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and smoothed out the wrinkles in her shimmering silver dress. She sighed happily. "Perfect." She twirled around and watched the skirt of the dress flutter around her. She giggled, grabbed her purse, and made her way down the hall of her house to await her date.

'Almost seven…that was when he's supposed to arrive, right? God, I hope so.' She went into the living room and sat on a sofa, constantly picking at imaginary lint on her dress. She gulped. The house was very quiet. Her mother was still at work.

Her mind wandered to Motoki as she sat staring at the ceiling. She frowned. 'I shouldn't have run out like that…Motoki-kun would never say anything like that and really mean it…'

The doorbell rang and she jumped. Shaking her head, she made her way to the door and peeked outside the small peephole. She frowned. "Motoki?" The man stood in a tuxedo, holding a bouquet of red roses. She opened the door with confusion on her face.

"Motoki, what are you doing here?" She asked, on hand on the doorknob and the other on her hip.

He smiled ruefully at her and held out the roses to her. "I'm so sorry for this afternoon, Mina-chan. You know I think the world of you and I really didn't mean anything by what I said, I just think you're more of a sporty girl than the kind that sits and reads books and I just didn't think that you would think I was insulting your intelligence because that isn't true because I think you're very bright and—"

"Motoki, Motoki, alright! It's okay! I forgave you minutes after I left! I'm sorry I ran out like I did."

"You had every right, Minako…I'm so very sorry. If I can make it up to you somehow I will, just—"

"Motoki, you'll make it up to me just by not apologizing anymore! It's alright, really! I forgive you!"

She noticed that the picture she had handed over for Secret Cupid sat among the roses. She blinked and reached out, taking them. "You…you're my Secret Cupid?"

He blushed. "Hai."

She smiled brightly. "No wonder you wouldn't say this afternoon. Hold on just a minute, I have to get my purse and put these in water. Please, come in!" She stepped aside and let him inside, and then shut the door behind him and made her way to the kitchen.

He followed her, watching her put the roses in a vase and filling it with water.

"You look lovely, Mina-chan."

She blushed. "Thanks…" She mumbled, and turned to set the roses on the kitchen counter. "My mother is going to have a fit when she sees these." She grinned at him. "You just cost me a game of 20 questions with my mother."

He laughed slightly. "I'm sorry."

She walked up to him and shook her head. "Don't be. Thank you for them. They're absolutely beautiful."

"I did buy them because they reminded me of you." He smiled softly.

She blushed and left the room, retrieving her purse. "So…umm, where are we going?"

He grinned. "You'll see."

They left the house and Minako locked the door before getting into his car.

She looked at him curiously once he was sitting beside her. "How on earth did you know what locker mine was to put the rose there?"

He grinned. "I have my ways."

She pouted and turned to him, grasping at his arm. "Seriously, Motoki-kun! How'd you do it!"

He laughed as he cranked the car and pulled out of the driveway. Once on the road, his eyes averted briefly to look at her. "I went to the front office and pleaded my case. Easy as that."

Minako giggled. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." His eyes were back on the road.

"And they just told you my locker number?"

"Yeah. Basically. The woman behind the desk was very easy to convince. She kept sighing and just told me which one it was."

Minako giggled. "Mrs. Barker."

"Nice name…"

She laughed. "So where are we going?"

"I told you earlier, Mina. You'll see." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "But that isn't fair!"

He laughed, shaking his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's…f-r-r-r-eeezing…" Minako complained when she stepped out of the car, Motoki there to take her hand.

"You should have brought more than just that shawl, Mina-chan." He laughed slightly, gently pulling her to her feet.

"W-e-ell…I didn't know we'd be outside!" She shot him a glare, clutching her silk warp around her shoulders.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We won't be for long. It's just a little walk."

She blushed, finding herself snuggling in close to him. "Where are we, anyways?"

"Look and see for yourself." He squeezed her shoulder gently.

She looked up and blinked, and then looked back at him. "_Phantom of the Opera_. I've…wanted to see this…how did you know…?"

"Usagi-chan told me that you've been, and I quote her, 'dying to see it'. So…here we are."

She stopped walking and turned to face him. She grasped onto his arms and hugged him. "Thank you."

He was blushing, and was thankful that the darkness of the night hid it. "Anything for you, Mina-chan."

She blushed and pulled away gently. "Well, I guess we should go so we won't miss curtain call, huh?"

He nodded and took her hand gently. "Yeah, let's go!"

He led her into the theater, and soon, they made their way to their seats. Minako looked around happily. They were only seven rows from the stage!

She gasped in pleasure. "The view is really great here, Motoki!"

He beamed. "I'm really glad you like it, Mina-chan."

She nodded enthusiastically, and on a burst of courage, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much!"

He blinked rapidly for several moments.

Minako felt a blush beginning to come across her face. She turned away. "Gomen…" She muttered, ducking her head to stare at the tiled floor.

He gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her to face him again. "No, Mina-chan…don't say that." He ran his hand gently up her face and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was just surprised."

She blushed. "I guess it's weird to be on a date with me, though, huh?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Why would you say that?"

"I thought that you said that me and the girls were all like your little sisters…"

He pursed his lips together. "Well…Usagi is more like my little sister, and the other girls…are really just friends. But you…you're a bit different to me, Mina."

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "I am?"

"You are."

"What am I to you, Motoki…?"

He bit his lip. 'Oh, great job, Motoki…' He thought. 'Now look at what you've done. This is a total mess…' He looked at her expectant face. 'She's going to laugh the second you say it.'

The lights began to dim and all the noise in the theater stilled. Motoki breathed a breath of relief and smiled and Minako, before turning to the show.

She pouted slightly, but brightened the second the opera began.

Motoki looked at her through several intervals, watching her eyes taking in every little thing on the stage. He smiled softly, being daring enough to reach out for her hand.

She looked away from the stage for a moment to glance at him.

He smiled.

She smiled back, and leaned against his arm, tying her arm through his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako and Motoki barely spoke as they made their way up Minako's driveway.

Minako stood at her door and cleared her throat, taking Motoki by the hand. "Motoki."

He looked at their joined hands. "…yeah?"

She smiled. "I had a really great time…thank you."

He smiled back and placed his free hand on her cheek. "Of course. You're welcome, Mina…we should do this again sometime…maybe…if you'd…like…"

She nodded enthusiastically, her silver hair bow dancing. "Of course, Motoki! I'd absolutely love to!" She bit her lip. "But…there's just one thing."

'Oh no…here it comes…' Motoki thought in a panic. "What is it?"

"Well, I'd like to know what you were going to say before the show started…"

He sighed and turned away, staring at the rows of cars that were leaving the lot. "Well, Mina…you're different to me than Usa-chan is…I don't think of you as a sister. But…I don't think of you as just a friend like I do the other girls either…"

"Than what do you think of me as, Motoki?" She whispered, placing a tentative hand on his arm.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed her eyes were very wide and blue. "Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes, Minako?"

She blinked.

He laughed. "I suppose I haven't…well, you do. In fact, everything about you is beautiful. Your eyes, your hair, your laugh, your smile, the way you run from place to place, all bubbly all the time, the way you talk with your friends and spread gossip about, the way you plead for a vanilla milkshake from me everyday in the arcade…everything about you is simply beautiful."

She was blushing furiously. "Motoki…"

"What I'm trying to say is, Mina…I'd really like to take you out again, and not because of a Valentine's game, but as a real, actual date." He let out a breath of air, as if he had stopped breathing for a long time.

She blinked. "A date?"

"Yes…"

She smiled softly. "Motoki…I'd really love to." She grinned. "But…"

His heart had begun to soar, but now he looked at her with a strange expression. "But?"

She stepped close to him and stood on her tiptoes. "Only if you give me a goodnight kiss."

He grinned. "I think I can manage that."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Pulling away, he looked into her dazed eyes. "I'll see you at the arcade tomorrow?"

She nodded, her eyes wide. "Of course…"

"Good night, Mina."

She nodded again. "Good night."

He grinned and began walking down her driveway. He stopped when he was at his car and turned to look at her. "Hey, Mina…"

"Uh-huh?" She was still slightly dazed.

"I think I'm in love you."

Then, he winked and got into his car.

She stood out in the cold for a very long time, staring out at her empty driveway.

Finally, she got too cold, and turned and went into her house.

Her mother stood with her hands on her slender hips, a smile on her lovely face. "Minako, my dear sweet child…"

Minako laughed slightly. "Hey, Mom."

"He's quite the looker, that boy."

Minako blinked. "Mom!"

"And such a sweet one. Those roses are lovely. I do hope you will see him again?"

"Mom!"

"I'm only saying, you should go out with him again!"

"Mom, seriously!" Minako turned and started down the hallway to her room. She turned and looked back at her mother's wide smile. "You think he's cute, too?"

"Oh, he's much better than cute, sweetie." Her mother winked.

"Yeah…I think so, too." Mina grinned and went into her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 5

I told you…total WAFF!

I haven't decided which senshi should have her date next…Ami? Rei? Makato? Usagi? Well, I'll just see how it goes!

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys keep me going! Please keep reviewing! Arigatou!


	6. Chapter Six: Ami and Urawa

Well… I made my decision for the next date finally! This chapter is extra long! The date is a lot more complex than the last, and I enjoyed writing this one so very much! Ami is one of the most fun characters to write about, and it's very fun to make her seem un-Ami-like! You'll see what I'm talking about! Have fun with this chapter!

Secret Cupid  
---------------

Chapter Six  
---------------

**Thursday, February 14th ...St. Valentine's Day**

_**Ami**_

The door to Ami's bedroom swung open, and Ami's mother rushed in. She gasped when she noticed her daughter in the bed, sleeping. "Ami!" She ran to the bedside and began to shake the girl gently, "Ami, Ami, wake up! Honey, you're going to be late for school!"

"Mmm….mmm….wha…? Huh? WHAT!" Ami's eyes opened and she jumped up and out of the bed. "I can't be! What about my alarm! It didn't go off! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She grabbed her clock and saw the digits reading 7:30 A.M. "I have fifteen minutes to get to school!" She yelled, and began rushing around the room, throwing her clothes on in a haphazard fashion.

Her mother sighed and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "It will be alright, dear. Being late one day isn't going to kill your academic career." Dr. Mizuno laughed. "You don't have to be perfect, Ami."

Ami bit her lip. "Mom, I've never been late! Never! My record will be ruined!"

Her mother sighed as she watched her only daughter run a brush through her short blue hair, slip on loafers, and grab her schoolbooks. "Would you like me to drive you, Ami? You'll get there much faster."

"You'll be late for work!"

"It's only a one minute detour, honey! I won't be late. I'll drive you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami sighed deeply as she sat in her desk. Her books hit the desk right as the teacher walked in the class. 'I made it.' She thought in wonder, rubbing her forehead gently with one hand.

"Good morning, class. Now, let's begin our lesson for the day."

Ami looked down at her notebooks and her eyes grew wide. Her mathematics notebook wasn't there! Her mind traced back, and she suddenly remembered that it was still sitting on her desk in her house. She groaned, and her head fell to the desk.

From his spot in the front, Urawa turned and glanced at Ami. 'What's wrong with Ami?' He frowned.

Sighing, Ami took out a blank sheet of paper to copy notes off the board. 'This is terrible. I wake up late, my hair looks terrible, I'm wearing my old shoes and they're too small, and now I've forgotten my notebook! Will she just end class already?' She sighed again, and scribbled down the final equations onto the paper.

"Mizuno-san, are we having any trouble?"

Ami's eyes became large, and she looked up and noticed the teacher looking at her with a stern glance. The woman stood at the front lectern, towering above the other students.

"N-n-no, Haryume-sensei."

"Good. Would you mind sharing the answer to number thirty-three from last night's homework?"

Ami gulped and looked down at her desk. "Well…I…."

All the eyes of her classmates zoomed in on her, making her suddenly feel very claustrophobic.

Urawa frowned as he looked at Ami. 'She's never unprepared…never! I hope she's alright…'

Ami gulped again and lowered her head, closing her eyes. "I'm afraid that I've misplaced my homework. I'm very sorry, but it is sitting on my desk at home."

Gasps went throughout the classroom, and Ami's face became red.

The teacher's eyes became critical. "This is very unlike you, Mizuno."

"Yes, sensei. I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." The blue-hair girl muttered, her head still ducked.

'Poor Ami…' Urawa looked at her in sympathy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami walked up to her locker and put in her combination, opening it. She slid her books inside, and sighed. 'At least I have all of my other books.'

Urawa suddenly stood beside her. "Ami-san, are you alright?"

Ami glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. "Yes, of course, Urawa-san. Why wouldn't I be?" She shut her locker door and turned to begin walking down the hall to her next class.

"You never forget anything, Ami-san. You seem very unnerved this morning."

"It's been a terror of a day so far."

"Well, cheer up! It's not all bad!" He gave her a wide smile.

She turned and glanced at him. "Arigatou, Urawa-san. You're right. The day is only beginning, and I'm sure it will change as the day progresses."

"Just remember that it's Valentine's Day! That should make you feel better!"

Ami blinked. "Oh…oh, my…it is!"

Urawa laughed, his brown eyes soft. "You forgot?"

Ami laughed with him. "I suppose I did. I haven't exactly had romantic thoughts in my head, with almost being late for the first time, and forgetting my homework!" She shook her head. "And to think, I forgot all about the fact that I have a date tonight!" She frowned and glanced worriedly at Urawa. "I'm scared about it. I don't know who I'm dating. My friends made me take part in a "Secret Cupid" game. It's terrible. I'll be dating some stranger. It isn't the right way to meet someone, in my opinion…but I never let my friends down." She laughed. "Well, on to class, I don't want to risk being late! See you around, Urawa-kun!" She waved and rushed down the hallway.

Urawa grinned and turned to make his way to his own class. 'Stranger…yeah.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by very slowly for Ami…too slowly in her opinion. She sat and tuned out Makato and Usagi at the lunch table, listened vaguely in her classes, and swapped her history and literature notebooks by mistake.

When she finally left the school for the day, the girl felt that the school had won against her for the first time in her life. She hadn't paid attention in any class, and her mind even wandered to the thoughts of Secret Cupid. She had caught herself daydreaming during much of the day…she felt extremely different.

'It's so odd.' She thought as she walked down the street, headed towards her house. She tied her blue scarf tightly around her and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. For the first time…she had left her books at school. 'I don't feel like studying today. I don't want to. I want to…go out!' She smiled to herself. 'I am going out. Tonight! I am going out!' She suddenly started running, the cool winter air whipping against her face. She ran until she reached the Tokyo Park, going home simply not in her mind.

She reached the lake and stared out at it, her breath coming out her mouth in little white clouds as she tried to regain her breath. "I'm going out!" She yelled, reaching her arms out and twirling around. She laughed, and fell down on the riverbank, her head falling into the soft snow.

She closed her eyes and simply breathed in the cold air.

Footsteps soon were near her, and someone stood over her. "Ami?"

She opened her eyes, to stare up at Urawa.

"Hi." She said breathlessly. She started giggling, and sat up. "Isn't the snow amazing? Usually it doesn't snow much here, but we're lucky this year. Winter is my favorite season. The snow and the ice…it's all so very beautiful and mysterious. It hides away all the impurities in the world, covers everything that is usually so very evil in soft, pure, white shades. It's lovely." She smiled up brightly at him. "Sit down."

He frowned at her. "Ami, you've been acting very odd today."

"I know." She laughed. "But it's Valentine's Day. And I'm not in the mood to spend my day studying." She nodded towards the books he had sheltered under his arm. "Put those silly things down for the day, Urawa! Come on; have some fun!" She winked at him. "In fact, go out tonight! I'm going out! Did you know that? I'm going out! And I have a date! Me! Ami Mizuno! The bookworm! The girl who never goes out anywhere, who spends all of her time with her nose buried in a book! I'm going out on a date with a boy that I don't even know! It's absolutely stupendous!" She began to laugh again, and she fell back into the snow again.

Urawa sat beside her in the snow, dropping his books next to him. "You're so happy today, Ami."

"It's not a bad thing to abandon studies, Urawa-kun." She murmured, stretching out and beginning to make snow angels in the snow. "Besides…it's just for one day. Tomorrow, I'll pick up my studies and my books again, and I'll be the bookworm again. I love my studies…but I need a break from the usual!" She suddenly sat up and leaned over to him. "Do you not ever have days when everything seems so oddly new and different? When you look around, and you notice how very beautiful the world is, and how, by staying in and studying, you're missing out on it?" Her face was bright and red from the cold, her blue eyes sparkling intensely. She sat near to him, her face staring up at him expectantly.

He laughed and shook his head. "Well, what I consider beautiful and what you consider beautiful may be very different, Ami-chan. But yes, I have had a day where my world changed completely by seeing something very beautiful. It made me think that I was missing out on a lot in life. But perhaps not by studying."

She tilted her head to the side and brought her knees up to her chin, laying her head on them. "Explain, Urawa!"

He smiled and stared out at the icy lake. "Well, when I first came here, I was surprised. I'm like you. I never leave my studies, and I never really have what other people call 'fun', because my fun IS my studies." He looked at her with a grin. "But you see, when I first came, I met a girl."

Ami grinned. "A girl? Is she your valentine, Urawa?"

He laughed. "She is, but she doesn't know it. You see, I saw her the very first time I went into the public library. She was sitting with her glasses on, poring over a volume of Shakespeare. She was beautiful, but…not the kind of beautiful most people notice. I noticed, though." He smiled. "She didn't look up once from the book until she left. She checked it out, and she ran into me literally. She wouldn't look up at me once. She blushed, got her book that she had dropped, apologized, and left. I never got the chance to ask her name."

"Did you ever see her again?" Ami whispered.

He nodded. "I did. I met her for real the very first day I went to Juuban. She was in my first class of the day, and was answering question after question. She was brilliant, I have to say." He grinned. "She's a lot smarter than I'll ever be."

Ami blinked. "Urawa, you're in my math class, and there's no one like that in the class."

"There is." He laughed. "You just don't realize it. Anyways, getting back to your question…yes, I have known something very beautiful in the world that I do think I'm missing out on. But it's not because I study. It's more because…I'm afraid to say anything to her."

"You should say something to her."

"You think?" Urawa glanced at her.

"Of course! I think that the very next time you see her, you should tell her that you like her, and ask her out! Hey, you should do it today!" She suddenly grabbed his arm. "It's Valentine's Day! You should tell her today! It'd be perfect, don't you think?" She grinned. "I think you should. I think it's a mistake for you to be missing out on having a girlfriend like that because you won't tell her you like her. I think she's very lucky, after all."

"You really think I should tell her?"

"Of course!" Ami nodded her head. "She deserves to know."

"She doesn't feel the same."

"You don't know that! She very possibly could! If you've noticed her so, I'm sure she's noticed you too!"

Urawa shook his head. "You're not talking reality, though, Ami. You're being very irrational."

Ami dropped her arms to her side, turned, and stared out several minutes at the lake.

"Well…" She said finally. He stared at her. "That may be so." She whispered. "But think of it this way. Who says love is rational? Love is very irrational, and it really doesn't make sense. Take my friends Usagi and Mamoru. They're the silliest, most ridiculous couple I've ever heard of. They have nothing in common at all, and they used to be mortal enemies! But if you saw them today…you'd see they're more in love than any two people have ever been." Ami gazed out at the lake with a faraway glance glimmering in her deep blue eyes. "I envy them."

Urawa found himself still staring at her, watching her eyes dance. "Why?"

She laughed softly, laying her head on her propped knees. "I wish I was brave enough to plunge into such a daring relationship." She glanced at Urawa out of the corner of her eye. "I'm interested in someone, too."

His eyes widened. "You are?"

She nodded. "Yes. We have a lot in common, and he's the sweetest boy I've met in a very long time. One of the very few people that don't think it's odd that I like to study, and that I like to challenge myself with knowledge. He doesn't think he's better than me…most boys think that because I'm a girl, that they're smarter, and can beat me at everything. He competes with me, obviously..." She laughed. "But he doesn't become furious when I beat him…like most guys would." Her eyes twinkled merrily, and she turned and looked at Urawa with a bright smile. "I'm not brave enough to tell him I like him…so don't feel bad that you haven't talked to this girl. You're not alone." She glanced down at her wristwatch. "I suppose that I do need to be going…I have a date to get ready for."

She frowned and stared out at the lake again. "You know…now I don't think I'll go on that date."

Urawa frowned deeply. "Why not?"

"I don't want to. Hey, today's my sporadic day." She glanced at him. "I'm going to be very odd today. Because I want to." She laughed. "So…to begin my odd day…"

She stood up suddenly and brushed the wet snow away from her jacket. "You know that park-like place on the south side of Tokyo? With all the carnival rides?"

Urawa stood with her, gathering his books. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Want to go with me? Come on; don't go home and study. Come eat pizza and ride the carousel with me!" Ami grabbed his arm. "Have some fun!"

Urawa looked down at her and grinned. "It'd be great to go there and see some people we know. They'd be really stunned."

"Yeah!"

He laughed. "Sure, why not? The carnival it is, Ami-chan. Can we stop by my house on the way? I need to leave my books there."

"Sure!" She grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

He blushed slightly, looking down at their joined hands. "Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is so cool." Ami giggled, her hand grasped with Urawa's, pulling him through the crowds. "Hey, what should we ride next, Urawa-kun? After the carousel, the teacups, and that big jumpy-thingy...wow, that was weird...what's left?"

Urawa's head was spinning. "Uh…whatever you want, Ami-chan."

"Okay, then! Hey, let's ride that!" She pointed to a fast ride that slung the rider around in a circle at high speeds.

Urawa laughed nervously. "Sure."

Ami pulled him into the line, laughing. "You okay, Urawa-kun?"

He glanced at her happy, livid eyes and smiled. "Yeah…I'm having a great time here with you."

She blushed. "Yeah…I'm really glad I forgot about that silly date." She turned when the line began to move.

"Your date must be very upset, though." Urawa said, and they sat in a car together.

She shrugged. "Well…they don't know me, and they'll get over it. I'd much rather be here with you, anyways." She blushed suddenly at her words, and turned away. "Hey, look over there. We should ride that next."

Urawa's face became pale. "I don't do very well with roller-coasters, Ami-chan."

She giggled. "Well, usually I don't either. But didn't I tell you that today is sporadic day? So…we both have to do something completely out of character, okay?"

His eyes became puzzled. "Like what?"

"I dunno yet. But we'll think of something. We won't talk about books or school or science or anything like that at all today either."

He laughed. "What else is there?"

She grinned as the ride began to move. "We'll think of something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urawa felt very dizzy for several long moments when he stepped off the ride. He watched as Ami jumped off happily, giggling and pulling her scarf around her neck.

"Wow, wasn't that fun?" She turned to him and grabbed his arm. "I think we should come here more often, don't you? I should bring the girls sometime, too. We'd have tons of fun!"

He nodded queasily. "Sure, Ami-chan…"

"You alright, Urawa-kun?" She suddenly asked worriedly, her eyes becoming serious once again.

He shook his head. "I'm fine." He smiled at her. "I'll be alright in a moment. I'm not used to that sort of thing."

She laughed and pulled him to sit on a bench. "Me, either. But it was so great."

As Urawa regained his stomach, Ami sat staring up at the sky and the stars. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, just as snowflakes began to fall. "I love snow." She whispered.

Urawa looked around him at the people who were leaving most of the rides. "It's getting very cold, Ami."

"It's been cold all day, Urawa…but I just feel so very at-home in all this snow." She said softly. "I've always connected with the ice and the snow."

He looked at her face, which was pointed at the sky, her eyes closed and mouth tilted open, catching the snow.

"Ami, you have to be the most amazing girl I've ever met."

She laughed suddenly and looked at him. "What about your mystery girl, though? I would think that you'd be calling her the amazing one." She looked around. "Why is everyone leaving?"

Urawa grinned. "We normal people get cold. We can't all be ice princesses."

Ami grinned inwardly at his words. 'You have no idea.' She thought, stifling a giggle.

Urawa took her hand. "Want to go warm up somewhere, Ami-chan? We could get some coffee or something."

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm not really in the mood for coffee." She stood up and looked at him. "I told you…we have to do something completely out of character for us, Urawa-kun. So that our sporadic day can be complete!"

"Oh, right…I forgot." He grinned sheepishly and grabbed her hand, and they began walking towards the exit of the carnival. "Well, then, ice princess, where should we go?"

She bit her lip. "I'm thinking."

He tapped her forehead. "No thinking today, Ami-chan! Remember?" He winked at her.

She laughed. "Right! We have to be totally sporadic! Okay, then! I say that we forget coffeehouses, and we…go ice-skating!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ice-skating!"

She nodded excitedly. "I love ice, remember? Come on, please?"

He took one glance at her expectant face and laughed. "Alright…alright…"

She squealed happily. "Yes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you find this place, Ami-chan?" Urawa asked, looking around at the secluded pond in the woods that he stood in front of.

Ami shrugged, sitting in the snow and putting on her ice skates. "Simple, really. I got separated from the girls one day when we were going through the park, because I was reading and wasn't watching where they were going, and I ended up going through the woods, and I stumbled onto this little place. It was last winter, and I remember thinking that this would be the perfect place to ice-skate. I just never really came back…until now." She pushed herself up, and launched onto the ice. She began twirling and twirling, giggling happily. "We didn't buy new skates for nothing, did we, Urawa? Come on! Come skate with me!"

He laughed, watching her skate around. "I'm content here on solid ground, actually, Ami. Besides, it's nice to just watch you skate." He sat down on the edge of the pond, his skates beside him.

Ami pouted, skating to the edge. "Fine, then." She grabbed a scoop of snow, bundled it up, and threw it at him as hard as she could.

He fell back. "Ami!" He shook his hair free of the snow, and began making a snowball.

She laughed loudly and skated to the farthest edge of the large pond, sticking her tongue out at him and yelling back. "You can't reach me from way over there, Urawa!"

He grumbled incoherently, dropped his snowball, and began putting on his skates. "You're going to get it for that!"

She laughed happily. "Yeah, right!"

He finally fastened his skates, and put together another snowball. Standing up shakily, he slid onto the ice tentatively.

Ami rolled her eyes. "It's not going to crack, baka!"

He shot her an evil look. "I can never be too cautious!"

She slid up to him, and poked him on the nose. "This day is the day for being sporadic, not cautious!" She grinned, grabbed his snowball from him, and rubbed it into his face. "Liven up, Urawa." She giggled and skated away, twirling as she went.

"Ami! Hey! That wasn't fair!" He went after her, caught up to her, and grabbed her around the waist, slinging her into the air.

"AH! Put me down, Urawa!" She yelled, laughing. She grasped onto his hands, and when he finally brought her back down, she wrapped her arms around his neck, facing him.

Her face became red, as his, when she realized the situation they were in.

"No more snowballs." He murmured, panting slightly.

"Right." She laughed slightly, trying to regain her breath. "It's getting late, I suppose."

"Yeah."

She pulled away and skated away. "I guess I need to get home so my mom won't worry." She sat and slid off her skates and started to put her own shoes back on.

Urawa did the same, plopping into the snow beside her. "Skating is fun. We should do this again."

Ami looked at him. "You mean it?"

He grinned. "Definitely."

She laughed. "Yes! I knew I could win you over to the dark side!"

He laughed along with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked up to Ami's house, carrying their skates. Stopping at the edge of her porch, Ami turned and looked at him. "I had a really great time with you, Urawa. It was a lot better than any Secret Cupid date."

He grinned. "Yeah…but are you really sure about that, Ami-chan?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He walked up her porch steps and stood in front of her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the picture of her that Motoki had given him days before, and handed it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ami-chan. You were my Valentine."

She gasped and took the picture. "So, this whole time…you were my Secret Cupid all along?"

"Uh-huh." He grinned. "It was a lot more fun without you knowing, though."

She grinned back. "Well, I'm glad I didn't have to disappoint a stranger." She gave him a fake-sympathetic look. "I'm sorry I couldn't make that date with you, Urawa-kun. I had previous plans."

"Oh, plans that couldn't be broken, I'm sure." He laughed.

She shook her head. "Nope! I was with someone special. I hope you'll be able to forgive me!"

He looked down at her seriously. "I believe I would do just about anything if it meant you were happy anyways, Ami-chan."

She suddenly blushed. "Well…it's late. I need to go in now…"

He nodded, his eyes not hiding disappointment. "Sure. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Turning, she put her hand on the doorknob and started to open the door.

He grabbed her arm. "Hey, Ami…"

She turned and glanced at him, a blush staining her cheeks. "Umm…yeah?"

"That girl I told you about earlier…the one I said I wished was my girlfriend…."

Ami looked at him with wide blue eyes. "What about her?"

He suddenly found himself stuttering. "Well…you did tell me…that…I should tell her…" He looked at her. "The first time I went into the library was the first time I really met you. You didn't even look up and notice me…you were so shy." He smiled. "I was so glad to find you went to the same school as me the next day. You were amazing in class. I've always thought you were the most amazing girl I've ever known."

Ami's eyes widened. "Urawa?"

He leaned down on impulse and pecked her lips gently. "Goodnight, ice princess." He turned and quickly and began to walk down the drive.

Ami stood in a daze for a moment, before turning and fleeing after him. "Urawa, wait!" She grabbed onto his arm and made him stop. "You were…you were him, too."

He looked at her for several long moments, letting the information sink in.

She blushed. "Well…my mother's peeking through the window. I better go. Happy Valentine's Day, Urawa-kun." She kissed him as he had her just moments before, and fled into her house.

Urawa stood blinking, and looked back at Ami's house for a little while, before walking down the street, swinging his skates with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww….that was so much fun to write….

Well, now I have Mako-chan, Rei-chan, and Usagi-chan left. Let's see who comes up next! The next one should be out in less than a week, hopefully! But also remember, I'm still working on "Storms Upon The Heart" too, so chapters are spread far out. Sorry!


	7. Chapter Seven: Rei and Yuuchiro

Secret Cupid  
---------------

Chapter Seven  
---------------

**Thursday, February 14th ...St. Valentine's Day**

_**Rei**_

Rei sat on the front steps of the temple, overlooking the temple grounds. It was blisteringly cold, but all she wore was her priestess robe. She sipped at a mug of coffee in her hands, her source of warmth. The sun was beginning to rise, signaling the arrival of a new day.

The screen door slid open and Yuuchiro walked out sleepily, yawning. His eyes widened when he noticed Rei on the steps. "Good morning, Rei-san…"

Rei looked up at him and blinked, before smiling. "Morning. Would you like some coffee? It's in the kitchen."

"No, that's alright…" He sat beside her on the steps. "You're up…like really early."

"Yeah." She giggled softly, staring down at her coffee. "It's Valentine's Day. I wanted to start the day off right, with a sunrise and a hot cup of coffee…the perfect way to begin the day, ne?"

He chuckled. "To you, yeah. I like to sleep, like, a lot, though. I didn't sleep well last night though."

She frowned slightly. "I'm sorry…is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"Anything you want to talk about? Yuuchiro, you do know I'm always here for you if you need me, right?"

His eyes widened and he turned to look at her. She was gazing back at him, a soft, concerned smile on her face. He smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Rei-san…that really means a lot coming from you."

She blinked and blushed, turning to stare out at the temple grounds again. "It's nothing…"

Yuuchiro stretched, leaning back on his hands. "I wonder if there will be many chores today, since it's…well, uh, Valentine's Day and all…"

Rei shrugged. "Shouldn't be many. I'm going to sweep off the path, and that's about it. Hey, later on, remember to put more wood in the fire for the bath. I have a date tonight."

"Oh?" He looked at her, pretending to be surprised. "That's nice…"

"Yep." She stood up and turned to go into the temple. "I have a lot to do today. School, and later I'm going to go shopping and buy a new outfit for tonight. If I don't see you later…Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuchiro." She leaned down and pecked his cheek quickly. She blushed brightly and rushed into the temple.

His eyes became starry, and he fell forward off the steps in a daze.

Grandpa Hino came out of the temple and looked at Yuuchiro, before bursting into fits of laughter. "Get up, boy!"

Yuuchiro's eyes were wild and swirlies had appeared in them. "Eh…heh…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei rushed out of the school, running all the way to downtown Tokyo to the shopping centre. She walked into a small clothing boutique and noticed two buns moving through the racks, bobbing.

She rushed around and came face to face with Usagi. She giggled. "I could recognize those dumplings anywhere."

Usagi giggled as well. "Baka, quit being mean!"

Rei grinned. "Excited because it's Valentine's Day, huh, Odango?"

"Yah!" Usagi squealed. She held up a long shimmering pink dress. "Look what I'm going to wear!"

"It's very pretty, Odango…come help me find something!" She grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her to a rack. They began flipping through the dresses. Usagi pulled out dress after dress, holding them up to Rei. The priestess shook her head at each one.

"That one's not right…" "It's not the right color…" "Orange isn't my color…Mina would kill me." "Uhh, Usagi, I'm not your grandmother…" "I'm not your mother either…." "Good gods, I'm not your little sister either!"

Rei plucked a dress from the rack and a delighted gasp escaped her mouth. "Finally! It's perfect!"

Usagi snorted. "I showed you that dress five minutes ago…"

"That one was black, though." She twirled the hanger with the dress around, inspecting the knee length, red dress at all angles. "Yes, it is perfect." She walked to the front, and stood in line to pay for the dress.

Usagi blinked and rushed up to her. "What are you doing! You're not going to try it on!"

"No way. It's perfect. I don't have to!" She paid the clerk, and took the bag with the dress.

Usagi followed her out of the store. "Well, at least I was smart enough to try ON my dress before buying it…"

"I know mine will be fine, Usagi…stop being a baka. I know what I'm doing."

Usagi snorted. "Okay…don't say I didn't warn you."

"Sheesh, Odango…well, I'm going home to get ready…only a few hours before my date arrives…hey, you wouldn't happen to know who it is, would you, Odango?"

Usagi looked away sheepishly. "Mamo-chan told me not to tell."

Rei pursed her lips together and leaned towards the short blonde girl. "I'm your best friend, though…"

"I can't tell…"

"Please, Usagi-chan…?"

"I CAN'T…Mamo-chan said he wouldn't buy me any chocolate for a MONTH if I peeped a word…"

"I'll buy you chocolate for TWO months if you tell me! I'd like to know who the heck I'm getting all dressed up for!"

"I think you'll like him… though you'll never admit it."

"What do you mean?" Rei edged in close to the girl, her eyes wide and curious. "Who IS he…? Is he handsome? Dark hair? Blonde hair? Oooh, what color are his eyes?"

Usagi jumped away. "I can't tell! Chocolate from Mamo-chan is very special! You'll just have to find out yourself!" She hugged Rei briefly. "Sorry, Rei-chan. Good luck tonight!" She turned and fled down the sidewalk, bumping into people and… large poles… on her way.

Rei watched Usagi's injurious trip down the sidewalk for a spell, before turning and walking in the direction of the temple. She sighed deeply, hugging her dress close to her chest. 'I'm so nervous. What if this guy doesn't even like me? What if he's a jerk? Motoki wouldn't have jerks as friends, though… and these guys are supposed to be friends of his… yeah.'

She walked slowly up the steps, staring down at the stone blocks. Reaching the top, she looked up and noticed her grandfather and Yuuchiro rushing around the front porches of the temple. She frowned and walked up to them.

"What are you two doing!" She asked crossly, and they stopped in their tracks.

They hid the objects they were holding behind their backs, glanced at each other, and then back to Rei. "Nothing." They said together.

Rei raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm sure. Whatever scheme you're up to, stop it right now. I've got a big night tonight, and I don't want to have to put up with any pranks from either of you, got it? Okay, Grandpa?"

Grandpa looked down at the floor. "We weren't scheming anything, granddaughter."

She shook her head. "If you say so…I'm going to take a bath. Yuuchiro, is it warm?"

"I made a fire a while ago…" He said quietly… very quietly.

Rei looked at him curiously. He was staring at the ground as well as Grandpa, but a blush was crossing his face.

"Yuuchiro-san, are you alright?"

"Fine, Rei-san, fine, Rei-san!" He bowed and dashed into the temple.

She blinked and looked at Grandpa, who shrugged.

"Hmm…" She tilted her head. "He's acting odd." She laughed suddenly. "Well, it is Yuuchiro." She turned and went into the temple and into her room.

Closing the door, she leaned against it and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "It is Yuuchiro…" She whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grandpa tiptoed into the living room and slid the screen door closed "That was close…she almost caught us!"

Yuuchiro looked up from his spot sitting around a dining table. "Yeah." He stood up and looked around. "Do you really think this is a good idea, master? Rei-san and I never see each other outside of the temple… maybe we should go out?"

Grandpa stroked his chin thoughtfully and looked around at the room, where they had set up a dining table and several plants and decorative candles. "I hadn't thought about that. But my casserole will be stupendous, Yuuchiro. You must try some."

Yuuchiro fought back a cringe. "I would love to, master… but Rei and I should go out… we both need out of the temple for a while… yeah?"

Grandpa nodded. "Alright. It is your date. Do as you wish." He grinned wickedly. "Do not be feisty with my granddaughter. My eyes will be watching you!" He poked his eye in Yuuchiro's face… an unimaginable feat considering Grandpa's very short stature.

Yuuchiro gulped. "Ye-yes, master."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei sat in her dress on the front steps of the temple, a sigh escaping her lips. It was dark, the moon rising high into the sky. She stared up at the few clouds desperately, her eyes desolate.

She felt someone standing behind her. A choked sob escaped her mouth. "No one came. It's… it's past 7:00… they were supposed to be here at 6:30…"

She spun around and looked up at Yuuchiro. "Am I that bad, Yuuchi--" She frowned suddenly, noticing he was standing in a suit and tie. "Why are you so dressed up? Are you going out?" She sprung up, and spun around to fully face him, her hair flying out behind her. Large tears were brimming in her eyes as she stared harshly at him. "I'm to stay here, miserable, after being dumped by someone I don't even know, while you go out and have a good time with some girl! That's not fair, Yuuchiro, that's not fair!"

Yuuchiro's eyes were wide, and he took a step toward her. He placed a hand on her cold, bare shoulder. "That isn't it, Rei-san…" He frowned. "Why wouldn't it be fair, though…if I was going out? I'm not supposed to?"

She stared down at her shoes. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just feel horrible right now." She shook her head and looked up at him with a small smile. "Go ahead. Sorry to keep you."

She started to walk past him, but he grabbed onto her arm. "Rei-san…"

She blinked and looked down at her arm, where his hand lay.

He removed his hand and blushed, but reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo of her.

She gasped and snatched it from his hand. "Kami-sama…" She whispered.

"Uhh…sorry I'm late…bad, huh? Late when I live here…" He laughed nervously. "I thought Motoki-san told me to tell you at 7, though. I'm sorry, Rei-san."

She stared up at him with wide eyes. "YOU'VE been my Secret Cupid all along! Oh, Kami-sama!" She shook her head furiously. "Why didn't I figure it out!" She sighed agitatedly. "Darn that Odango!"

She looked up at him to see him blinking rapidly beneath his shaggy brown hair. She laughed slightly. "Sorry, Yuuchiro…I'm just shocked, that's all."

He scratched his head and sweatdropped. "Uhh...okay..."

She bit her lip. "So where are we going?"

"I thought… I'd let you choose…"

Her eyes widened happily. "Really? Oh, great! Come on, then!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the steps.

"Uhhh…" He allowed himself to be dragged, all while muttering. "Just…be…sure it's…in my price range…" He sweatdropped.

She giggled happily. "And that is?"

"Free?"

She mockingly glared at him. "FREE?"

He laughed nervously. "I'm…just kidding."

She laughed, and turned back to the sidewalk.

'I wish…' Yuuchiro thought, sweatdropping. 'Any hopes for that guitar…gone now…eh…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not so bad, is it, Yuuchiro-san?" Rei tilted her head and looked at Yuuchiro's face across the table from her.

He looked back at her with a happy flood of tears streaming from his face. "IT's…PERFECT…"

Rei shook her head, laughing. "Valentine's day and we're at a burger joint. Insane."

Yuuchiro looked happily at the hamburger and fries placed in front of him. "I haven't had good food like THIS in FOREVER."

Rei rolled her eyes and smiled, picking up a French fry and munching on it. "So how do you know Motoki-san?"

Yuuchiro looked up from stuffing the burger into his mouth. "What do you mean?"

Rei tilted her head to the side. "Well, you had to know Motoki from somewhere! It's how you got...involved in this…right?"

"Oh…well, yeah, but…it was Mamoru who asked me…he and Motoki, really…like, they were in the arcade with two guys, and I was…uhh…getting a coke…" He grinned sheepishly. "I had snuck out of the temple to escape chores."

She gasped. "I HAD TO DO EVERYTHING THAT DAY!" She flicked a French fry at him, laughing.

He shook his hair, the fry landing on the floor. "ANYWAYS…sorry about that, by the way…but Mamoru told me about this and that you were involved…so I agreed to it, as long as I got to choose…uhh…you."

She blinked. "Why would you join just for me?"

He blushed. "Uhh…well…like…"

Rei furrowed her brow. "Yuuchiro…?"

"I…guess…I…uhh…well, wanted to spend some time with you outside of the temple. You're always busy with your friends."

"Well, yeah." She bit her lip. "Yuuchiro, you're my friend, though…sometimes I yell at you." She laughed sheepishly. "If you ever want to hang out, sure..."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah…thanks. You haven't yelled today…well, except for a minute ago."

She laughed and held up a French fry. "Not only that, but I have fries I can throw!" She popped one in her mouth. "This is really awesome. We're coming back here again next time." She grinned at him.

"Next time?" He asked, mumbling.

She smiled. "Yeah, sure…you're fun, when…you're not singing."

"What's wrong with my singing?"

"Hey, are you going to finish those? I LOVE French fries."

"REI, what's wrong with my singing!"

"Oh, great, you're not? Good. Yum. These are fantastic."

"REI!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei ran as fast as she could, laughing. She dashed into the park and hid behind a tree, gasping out giggles.

"REI!"

Yuuchiro chased her into the park and looked around. "Where'd she go…?" He muttered.

Rei jumped out from behind the tree, holding her heeled shoes in one hand. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for me, would you?" She twirled around. "Let's see, what is it what we've been singing when we don't think Rei-san is around to hear? Heartthrob, be mine? Need to get a woman like my motorcycle or things like that? Is THAT the kind of music you write, Yuuchiro?" She was laughing so hard now that she was sitting on her knees on the ground, grasping at her stomach.

Yuuchiro sat on his knees in front of her. "What did they put in your French fries? Are you sure Grandpa hid the sake away from you?"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "I didn't even know Grandpa DRANK sake. He does?"

Yuuchiro laughed loudly. "He hides it from you so you won't yell. And NO, I don't write lyrics like that."

She burst into giggles. "Are you SUUUUURE?" She fell back, but jumped up when her bare back hit the icy tree. "ACK! COLD!"

Yuuchiro stood and reached out his hand. "You haven't already noticed it's freezing cold?"

Rei took his hand and stood. "Wooo…it is. Kami-sama, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

He grinned. "I haven't ever seen you laugh like that…"

She sniffed and crossed her arms. "Well…you know, the temple is supposed to be a quiet, sacred place…" She winked playfully, turning and walking onto the sidewalk again.

He followed, walking beside her quietly.

Minutes later, they stood in front of the temple steps. "Home again." Rei whispered quietly. "This was fun, Yuuchiro."

"Yeah...it was…lots of fun." He gave her a small smile.

She smiled back weakly. "Not what you expected?"

He shook his head. "No, it was great. Good night, Rei-san. Chores to do in the morning." He turned and went up the steps. She followed closely behind, watching him go into the temple and retreat into his room.

She sighed, watching his door for a long while before finally turning and going down the hallway into her own room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grandpa poked his head into Yuuchiro's room. His eyes were crossed and critical looking. "You didn't even kiss her, did you?"

Yuuchiro jumped. "Master!"

"You wimp! You didn't even kiss her!" Grandpa started laughing hysterically, and turned and slammed the door.

Yuuchiro grumbled to himself for several moments. Finally, he stood and went to his door, opened it, went down the hall, and stood in front of Rei's bedroom door.

'What's the worst that could happen? She could hate me? Well, she'll yell anyways…'

He sucked in a breath and knocked on her door harshly.

She opened the door with a confused, concerned look, one hand holding onto a half-finished braid. She blinked when she saw him. "Yuuchiro, what's wrong?"

He grabbed her shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her.

Pulling back moments later, he looked into her wide eyes. "There's nothing wrong with my singing." He turned and went down the hall and into his bedroom, shutting the door.

She stood in the middle of the hallway and looked to the other end where Grandpa, who'd come out of room when he heard the knocking, stood, gawking.

Her eyes were equally as wide, her hand still clinging to her braid. She gulped and went into her room, sliding the door closed.

Standing against her door, she closed her eyes. "It is Yuuchiro."

She sat down on the edge of her bed and finished braiding her hair. 'What am I doing just sitting here?' She gulped.

Biting her lip, she sprung up, left the room, and went down the hallway to stand in front of Yuuchiro's room.

She knocked, and immediately the door opened.

Yuuchiro began spurting apologies, before she placed a hand over his lips.

She shook her head. Leaning up, she pecked his lips gently. "When I kissed your cheek this morning, I wanted to do that instead. Sorry for always yelling at you… you'll get used to it." She grinned. "How about lunch tomorrow? Same place…I need more French fries."

He grinned. "Yeah. Sure. It sounds great, Rei."

"Yeah…like, totally." She winked at him and turned and went down the hall and into her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Seven

Okay…so I had difficulties writing out Yuuchiro's character…I don't do so well, writing the rocker/hippyish guy…but I tried, hopefully it's not TOO out of character for him.

I'm SOOOO SORRY it's taken me this long to get this chapter out. BUT, I'm hoping to finish this story by Valentine's Day, so updates should come much faster now!


	8. Chapter Eight: Makato and Toro

Secret Cupid  
---------------

Chapter Eight

------------------

**Thursday, February 14th ...St. Valentine's Day**

_**Makato**_

Soft sunlight broke through the blinds, flooding the floor of Makato's bedroom in light. The girl was already awake, as she had awoken nearly an hour earlier, before the sun rose. She sat snuggled under her blankets, sipping at a hot cup of cocoa she had forced herself to the kitchen to make, and watching as the sun rose outside her window.

Minutes later, her alarm clock rang. She set the coffee cup down on a side table and flung the covers off herself, standing and making her way to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. She opened the doors and took out her school uniform. "Special day today! Even an ugly uniform like this can't get me down." She chirped happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was brisk and chilly as Makato stepped outside her apartment and made her way down the steps that led onto the sidewalk. She pulled her scarf high up on her face, sheltering her already red, cold nose in its folds.

"Does it have to be so cold?" She muttered to herself in a whining voice, shivering. Hoisting her school books to her hip, she walked quickly to school. She passed by the Moon Beam coffeehouse on her way, and her mind flashed to that afternoon she had met Toro. She smiled softly in remembrance of his soft brown eyes, and the way he kept smiling at her. 'Well, if this date doesn't work out, I would love to get to know him better.' Then she scolded herself mentally. 'Baka! You've got some great friend of Motoki's as your date tonight… now stop thinking about another guy!'

Reaching her school building, she rushed up the steps and wrenched open the glass doors, and was instantly relieved by the warm air inside. She saw Usagi standing beside their adjoining lockers, and she waved to her, crossing the hallway to stand with her. "Morning, Usa-chan! Where's Ami-chan?"

Usagi shrugged, scratching her head in puzzlement. "I have no clue, Mako-chan." She sweatdropped. "The mornings that I'm here on time, she's always standing right here waiting, reading. She told me once she's always here a half hour early. I hope she's okay."

Makato frowned. She turned to her locker and opened it, shoving her coat and scarf inside, as well as the books she had been carrying. Grabbing her first class books, she turned back to Usagi and slammed the locker door. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably slept in a little late."

Usagi shook her head. "So unlike Ami."

The bell rang, and they parted and went to their separate classes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was still bright when Makato left the school. She rubbed at the back of her neck, a cramp bothering her. She waved to Usagi, who was heading in the opposite direction, and then turned and walked away.

She walked down the sidewalk idly, thinking over the events of the day. 'What a crazy Valentine's Day! Ami-chan was late for class, and then she didn't talk to us at lunch… well, at least Usa-chan was normal.' She sweatdropped. 'I wonder what she would talk about if she didn't have Mamoru.'

Suddenly, she slipped on a patch of ice. Yelling out, she fell to the ground, her books flying out everywhere, papers scattering. She lay on her back, air knocked out of her lungs. She lay staring up at the sky, catching her breath. 'Yep. A Twilight Zone Valentine's Day.'

She groaned and sat up, noticing she had fallen across the street from the Moon Beam café. Sighing, she got up and gathered her books together, and went across the street. She went inside, and found a booth in the corner where she dropped all of her things. She fell into the seat and buried her head in her arms on the table. Her head was throbbing from where she hit the cement, and she wished desperately for it to go away.

"Makato-san!"

She lifted her head at her name and noticed Toro standing at her table, a wide smile on his handsome face. She cringed at the throb that her head had made when she had looked up.

Toro gasped when he saw a scrape on the side of her face. "Makato-san, what happened?"

She laughed weakly and rested her head in her hands again. "I slipped on a patch of ice. I have a headache the size of Tokyo."

He frowned. "Hold on just a minute, Makato-san. I'll be right back."

Makato flopped her hand out on the table as he went. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" She kept muttering to herself, closing her eyes.

He returned a minute later with a washcloth and a coffee mug, and he sat across from her. "Makato? Makato, look up, okay?"

Wincing, she lifted her head up and looked at him. He took the washcloth and wiped the scrape on her head clean, and then took her hands and gently washed them off the cuts she had taken. Blushing at his touch, she looked away, gulping.

'How is it that a cute guy can make a headache ease?' With this thought, her blush became deeper.

He finished cleaning the cuts, and then pulled away from her. Makato instantly missed the warmth of his hands, and she folded her own in her lap.

He pushed the mug across the table at her.

Makato began to protest. "Oh, I didn't bring any money with me…"

"Don't worry about it!" He shook his head. "It's a special tea, with herbs that will ease your headache." He grinned at her, his brown eyes twinkling. "It's a Moon Beam specialty… I call it, 'Makato's Special Headache Curing Tea'".

She giggled and brought the cup to her lips, sipping the hot liquid. It was warm on her throat, and tasted like apple cinnamon. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

He was grinning at her wryly.

She rolled her eyes. "It's apple cider."

He laughed. "Yeah… well, it's a cure-all?"

She laughed with him. "Not really, but thanks anyways. It's delicious."

"You're welcome! I'm really glad you came back… I'm just sorry you hit a patch of ice on the way."

She grinned. "Do you joke about everything, Toro-san?"

He shrugged. "Maybe." He whispered.

She laughed and leaned back in the booth, feeling relaxed. Her headache was easing, and she wasn't sure what was helping more… the tea or Toro. She just happened to glance up at a wall clock, and she groaned. "Oh, no."

He frowned. "What's wrong now?"

She gave him a small smile. "I have to go. I need to get home and get ready for this… date thing tonight. I told you about it last time we met, remember?"

"Oh, yes, your blind date. Good luck." He was grinning at her again, the same grin he had given her before.

She tilted her head to the side. "You give me that smile so much… it's like you know something I don't. But that can't possibly be it… you barely know me!"

He wagged a finger at her. "Ah, but pretty lady, don't you know that I'd love to get to know you better? That way I can always give you a knowing smile?"

She placed her mug on the table and leaned across so that she was mere centimeters away from his face. "Well, if this blind date doesn't turn out well, I'll let you know, and we'll see about that." She winked at him, and quickly gathered her things. She stood up and extended her hand for him to shake. "Thank you very much for the cider and the company, Houji-san. Perhaps we'll see each other again?"

He took her hand, shaking it formally. "Hopefully sooner than you think, Kino-san."

She laughed and strode out of the café and into the crisp, winter air. She tucked her scarf around her and walked down the sidewalk.

Toro, from inside the café, grabbed the mug to take it to the kitchen, and watched as she walked by the window. "Much sooner than you think, Makato."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snapping a crystal-beaded hairclip in her hair, Makato stared at her reflection in the mirror. She dabbed more powder over the scrape on her forehead, and inspected it closely. "Well, it doesn't look too bad." She said aloud, brushing down a lock of hair on top of it. "Ah, much better."

Twisting around, she sprung up from her vanity and went to her wardrobe, where she pulled out a knee-length dress. It was white, with a fringed bottom border, and no straps. She slipped it on, and went to her jewelry box, where she grabbed a pair of diamond studs that had been her mothers'. She glanced at them, remembering all the times she had watched her mother slip them on before going out with her father. She smiled sadly, and clipped them on. 'I wonder what Mother would think about Toro… would she have liked him?"

She mentally slapped herself. 'Baka! Stop thinking about Toro!'

The doorbell rang, and she jumped at the loud noise. Taking a deep breath and straightening her dress, she left her bedroom and went into her living room, where she gathered her purse and white drape. She went into her small foyer and unlatched her door.

Gathering her wits about her and taking one more deep breath, she opened the door.

"Hey, pretty lady!"

Blinking, she nearly fell back, but she grasped onto her door. "What are YOU doing here?"

Toro, dressed in a suit, was leaning against the doorframe with one hand, the other hand holding a bouquet of bright pink roses. "I'm taking you on a date."

Makato shook her head frantically and poked her head out of the door, looking down the corridor. "Toro, I thought you said you had a blind date, too. Now you need to leave before my date shows up." She put one hand on her hip and sighed. "Don't stand up some poor girl on Valentine's Day."

"But I'm not standing anybody up." He argued.

"So you lied to me about having a date!"

"No, I didn't."

"I'm not your date, though, Toro! I have to go out with my blind date!"

"But you are my date!"

"You wish I was your date, but I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Toro, you're being infuriating!"

"No, MAKO, you're being infuriating!" He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her.

She gasped, and melted into his embrace. Groaning inwardly at her lack of resistance, she found herself immensely enjoying his kiss.

He pulled back and chuckled, handing her the roses. "Now go put these in water so we can go out. Isn't that what girls always do when they get roses? Put them in water while saying how gorgeous they are? Well, the roses, not themselves. Though you do look gorgeous, Makato."

Blinking, she numbly took the bouquet and went inside to her kitchen. Toro followed, taking a tour of her apartment on his own.

"I thought you said you were in high school?" He called to her from the living room.

"I am." She walked in, noticing how he was looking around.

"You live alone?"

She nodded, knotting her fingers in front of her waist. "Well, yes… my parents are dead. They died about a year ago. I know it seems that I'm too young to live on my own, but I'm nearly seventeen, and I think I'm doing just fine. My uncle takes care of my financial needs and my parents' accounts, but he lives far away, in Germany. I didn't want to have to leave Japan. It's… home." She shrugged. "So I stay here, he pays the bills, and I get an allowance to live on. I'll be given free reign once I'm eighteen, though."

Toro looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Mako. I shouldn't have asked."

She shrugged again, running a hand through the ringlets in her hair that had taken her nearly an hour to create. "Don't worry about it. Now could you please explain to me what you're doing here?"

He grinned and walked over to her, taking her by the elbow. "Come on, let's go."

"But what about my date?"

"I am your date. Jeez, I thought we already went over this?"

They left the apartment, and Makato turned and locked her door. They walked down the corridor and entered the elevator. It was quiet for a moment as they rode down.

Makato, though, was chewing on her lip. She was ecstatic about being with Toro, but still worried about her other date.

"But what if he shows up at my door and I'm not there?"

"Who?"

"My date!"

Toro rolled his eyes. The elevator doors opened and he grabbed her around the waist, leading her out into the parking deck where he had left his car. Walking up to a dark blue sports car, he opened the door for her, and she slid inside. She looked around, trying to figure out what kind of car it was. Being clueless about cars, she shrugged and settled back into the seat. Toro got in on the driver's side and started the engine.

"What is it with you college guys and your sports cars?" She pondered.

He laughed. "Us 'college guys'?"

"Well, yeah. My best friend Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru, has like two or three. Usagi said she was really shocked when she first found out how obsessed he is with them."

"Chiba Mamoru? Yeah, he has a few nice cars. Personally, I like his Ferrari. How he affords them, I'll never know." He ran his hands along the steering wheel lovingly. "It took me forever to earn enough money for this car. I love it, though."

Makato smiled. "You know Mamoru?"

"Yeah. We go to the same school."

"Oh." She sat quietly for a minute. "So what did you do to my date?"

He choked, laughing. He stopped the car at the exit of the parking deck, and glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"Is he stuffed in the back of your car, gagged and tied? Or did you murder him? I'm serious, what did you do to the guy?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I did a lot of things to him. For one, I made him leave work early so he could get ready in time. I made him buy roses for you, and I made him put on a suit. Which was a pain, it really was." He gave her a grin. "I prefer jeans." He turned out onto the road and kept driving, grinning from ear to ear.

She rolled her eyes. "The other guy! What about the other guy!"

"What other guy?"

"Quit playing dumb! You know what I mean!"

He laughed, and they pulled up to a stoplight. "Alright, alright. I've teased you long enough." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the picture of her, handing it to her.

She took it and gasped. "What the…!"

He laughed and pulled into a parking lot. "I knew you were my Valentine's date the first time we met." He put the car in park and switched it off, turning to her with a wide grin.

"No wonder you always had that smile! And…and…" She gave him a cross-eyed look. "Why, you sneaky, sneaky boy."

"Yes, my dear, I am." He winked at her and kissed her cheek. "Hungry?"

She blinked. "That was a short drive." She looked out the window and noticed they were parked across the street from the Moon Beam. "Wait… what?"

He laughed. "Come on. I have something special planned." He got out, and went around to her side of the car, opening the door and taking her hand. "I may be sneaky, but I'm a sneaky gentleman."

She laughed and got out, and tied her arm with his, and they walked across the street to the Moon Beam, which hung a "Closed" sign.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Your boss let you use the Moon Beam tonight?"

"Well, yeah. He was happy with it, actually."

"How come?"

"He's my father."

Makato laughed. "Oh."

Toro grinned back and opened the door, standing back to let her enter. She walked in and noticed that in the center of the café, a tale sat with pink roses as a centerpiece. Candles were covering the bar, and the edges of the booth tables. She twirled around and gave Toro and sweet smile. "This is wonderful."

He laughed. "You haven't seen the half of it, my dear." He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down, draping her shawl over the back of the chair, and dropping her purse beside her.

He went to the back, where she knew was the kitchen. She waited for him to return by unfolding and refolding the napkin she had placed in her lap. She heard a clatter in the kitchen and giggled to herself.

He returned and placed two plates on their table. She giggled up at him. "Everything okay in the kitchen?"

He grinned. "Just fine, pretty lady. Now I worked hard on this, so I hope you like it."

She looked down and grinned. Filet mignon with steamed vegetable skewers. A dish she prepared all the time.

"You cook, then?"

"Yeah, I do. It's a hobby." He smiled and took a seat across from her. Rolling his eyes, he removed the centerpiece. "Sheesh… my father must have put that there."

She laughed. "Oh? You didn't personalize this?"

"Hey! I did, too! I lit all the candles and everything! He must have put that there when I left." He rolled his eyes, grinning, and took a bite of his vegetables.

She giggled and turned to her meal as well. After eating for a few minutes, she looked up and noticed he was watching her.

"Well?"

She giggled. "It's fabulous. You're a good cook."

He smiled widely. "Thanks… I hoped you would have liked it."

"Mmm, yeah. Usually I'm very picky with what I eat." She grinned. "I love to cook, too. It's actually my dream to own my own restaurant one day."

His eyes widened. "Really? Wow." He grinned. "I guess we have something in common."

She laughed. "I guess we do!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toro locked the door to the café and turned to his date, who was looking up at the moon. She turned and looked at him, and smiled. "No wonder you call it the Moon Beam. It's like the moon is shining especially on this place."

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah. It was an abandoned corner, an old hardware store. This was where my father proposed to my mother, actually. They were on their way back from a movie when he suddenly asked her." He took her hand, and they walked across the street to his car. "The moon was really shining that night, and, they both just loved this place ever since. My mother first had the idea of the café… she loves coffee, tea, ciders, pastries, cakes…" He laughed. "Basically anything that has anything to do with cafés. So she talked my father into opening the Moon Beam. And, they've owned it and ran it together ever since."

Makato laid her head on his shoulder. "It's sort of like a fairy tale… with cafés."

He laughed. "I guess you could say that."

Leaning against the car door, her hands entwined with his, she smiled softly. "I'd like to meet your parents."

He blinked. "Huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He laughed. "Our first date, and you want to meet my parents?"

She shrugged. "Hmm… perhaps you're right. Our second date, perhaps?"

He laughed. "So you'd like a second date, then, huh? Given up hope on that poor blind date you abandoned?"

She pursed her lips together, sticking her tongue out slightly. "Well, you know… he was a weird guy."

"Oh? How's that?" His eyes were twinkling.

"Well, see, he works in this place called the Sun Ray, for one thing. Which is just SO weird." She grinned. "Okay, okay, enough joking… yes, I would very much like a second date." She opened the car door. "I liked you very much the first time we met. And oddly…" She folded her arms over the top of the open door. "I kept thinking about you this morning, instead of my date tonight." She shrugged. "Weird thing to admit on a first date, huh?"

He grinned. "Are you kidding me? I haven't been able to keep you off my mind since our first meeting!"

She laughed. "I'm glad my feeling are returned." She got into the car, and he shut the door.

He got in on the other side, and revved up the engine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toro and Makato walked slowly down the corridor leading to Makato's apartment door, their hands entwined.

"I had a… really wonderful time." Makato whispered, squeezing his hand.

They reached her door, and she leaned up against it while looking down at the toes of her shoes.

"Me, too." He kissed the top of her head. "So this second date… next Friday good for you?"

She looked up at him and smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Sounds great."

He smiled back. "Great."

It was quiet for a few moments. They both chuckled softly at the awkward moment… the only awkward moment of the entire night.

Toro ran a hand through his brown hair. "Well… this is weird. Seeing as, usually, at the end of a date, you share a first kiss or something like that." He grinned. "But we did that at the beginning of the date."

She laughed. "And throughout the date, if you really think about it."

"So I guess we can share a… fourth? Fifth kiss?"

She grinned. "Sounds good to me."

"Me, too." He grinned back and leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. "Goodnight, Mako."

"G'night." She whispered back, smiling.

He turned to walk down the hallway, and she unlocked her door. She opened the door, looking at him one last time as she walked inside.

He turned his head briefly, grinning to himself as he watched her slim figure slip inside her door. Reaching the elevator, he pressed the button to take him down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Eight

Wow! Been such a while since I've updated this! Now I have to say… I really, really loved writing this chapter. My favorite chapter overall. I loved Ami's date, too… but I really love Mako. I even have an odd idea for a Mako story… you all would be so surprised. So check back with me, cause you never know what story might pop up! Lol

I can't wait to start on the Usagi date… since they're already a couple, this is just going to be fun. lol


	9. Chapter Nine: Usagi and Mamoru

Secret Cupid  
---------------

Chapter Nine

----------------

**Thursday, February 14th ...St. Valentine's Day**

_**Usagi**_

Usagi stood on the steps of Mamoru's apartment complex, leaning against a railing and staring down at her toes. It was 6:30 in the morning, and her eyes felt groggy and heavy. She had never gotten up this early before in her entire life… but her Mamo-chan was worth it, she decided. She just HAD to see him first thing and start Valentine's day off right.

She pulled her pink furry coat closer around her, buttoning up the buttons. Her earmuffs tickled her ears, but she knew if she didn't have them, her ears would freeze.

The automatic doors slid open and Mamoru came out, pulling on his winter coat. He blinked in confusion and stopped walking when he saw his girlfriend standing at the front of his building.

"Usako? Is that you?" He rubbed his eyes; he was sure that he was seeing an illusion.

Usagi looked up when she heard his voice, and she squealed, rushing into his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mamo-chan!"

"Uhhh…. isn't it a school day, Usako?"

"Well…yes…"

"And it's 6:30 in the morning?"

"Yeah…so?"

"And you're awake!"

She sighed irritably and pulled away from him. Spinning on her heel, she began to walk away stormily. "Well, fine, then. If you don't want an early morning surprise from your girlfriend who loves you, then I'll just leave."

Mamoru rolled his eyes at her theatrics and went after her, following her down the road. "Usa… Usa, would you stop?"

She stopped, with her back facing him.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I'm sorry, Usako… it's just a surprise, seeing you here… this early in the morning. I'm always happy to see you, though, and you know that."

She smiled in victory and turned in his arms to face him. "That's good."

He laughed. "Alright, Usako, now you need to get to school… I'll see you tonight?"

She nodded. "Okay. Can I get a kiss?"

He grinned and leaned down to meet her lips with his. "Have a good day, honey."

She giggled and turned, skipping away. "Bye, Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru watched the girl go, shaking his head in disbelief. "She always knows how to amaze me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi reached the school and went to her locker, where Ami would usually be standing, reading. She frowned when she didn't see her blue-haired friend.

A few minutes later, Makato came through the front school doors, her nose red from the cold. She saw Usagi and walked up to her. Usagi smiled back, happy to at last be able to stand with someone in the hall instead of being alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time came, and Usagi rushed into the lunchroom, rushing the front of the line. She piled her plate with food, and got two Valentine's cookies instead of just one.

Finding her friends sitting at their usual table, she went up and sat with them. Makato was unwrapping one of her fabulous home-baked meals, while Ami sat with her face buried in her mathematics homework, no food anywhere around the girl.

Makato looked at the girl. "Where's your lunch, Ami-chan?"

Ami mumbled something, and turned back to her books.

Makato and Usagi shared a glance before turning to their own lunches. Usagi ate fast, jabbering to Makato about her meeting with Mamoru that morning. Makato just listened, nodding every once in a while, a dreamy look in her green eyes.

Usagi glanced over at Ami and noticed the girl was staring off into space, and then she looked at Makato. She grinned. Both were thinking about their dates, she could tell.

She finished her lunch, deciding that thinking about her Mamo-chan was just the thing to make the time pass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Usagi walked down the street, looking through her purse, trying to figure how much money she had for a new dress for her date with Mamoru. She was across the street from the arcade, and she saw Minako walking inside, carrying a red rose. She almost went across to see her, but she noticed the girl went immediately to the front and sat down, where Motoki smiled at her.

Usagi grinned and kept on walking. She went to the Tokyo shopping district, where she walked inside her favorite dress shop. She flipped through several racks and found the perfect dress. A shimmering light pink dress with thin diamond beaded straps. She tried it on and found that it fit perfectly, reached down to her knees and hugged her thin figure lightly, but not too much. She left the dressing room and was walking through the racks when Rei suddenly popped up from behind a rack of dresses.

"I could recognize those dumplings anywhere!" The priestess giggled, a happy, dreamy look in her eyes.

Usagi giggled back, and she helped Rei shop for a dress as well. She thought throughout the whole time about all her friends… she had seen the same dreamy look on all their faces.

Ami was so spacey for Ami at lunch. She didn't talk, didn't read her book, and didn't touch her lunch. She just stared off happily at the abyss.

Makato had half-listened to her talking about Mamoru, because the brunette had been staring down at her lunch, with the same happy gleam twinkling in her eyes.

Usagi had seen the cloud-like mood of Minako as the girl had walked into the arcade, especially how the girl seemed to glow completely when she had sat at the front counter with Motoki.

And now Rei, flipping through dresses, seemed to act like she was on cloud nine.

Usagi wondered… was it because of the dates they were so happy, or were there specific guys in their lives already?

Was Secret Cupid really needed for the girls in the first place…?

Usagi shrugged it off. Whatever happened for her friends tonight was great. She hoped the best for all of them, but for herself… she had a date to worry about too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Rei at the temple, Usagi made her way home. She went inside her house and skipped up the stairs, going to her room. Pushing the door open, and pushing aside a ton of clothes that she had littered in the floor, she plopped down on her bed, deciding to read a manga before getting ready for her date.

Her mind restless, she tried, but couldn't seem to get her mind to concentrate on the manga. She pushed it aside and decided she might as well get ready anyways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half-hour later, showered and fully-dressed in her new pink dress, with diamond studs in her ears and her hair piled elegantly on top of her head, Usagi paced back and forth around her room, wondering why in the world people got ready EARLY.

"Arrrrgh!" She screamed. "Who the hell would get ready early? Jeez, what a waste of time!"

She examined herself again in the mirror, fixing her lip gloss again, and turned to her messy room.

Pursing her lips together, she let out a tense sigh. "Well… while I'm waiting I might as well… tidy up a bit." She cringed at the thought. "But there's nothing else to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Usagi surveyed her room appreciatively, the floor finally visible. She glanced at the clock, and her eyes because wide saucers. "AAARRGGGHHH! Two hours to go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuko, after having taken a leisurely afternoon nap, walked into the kitchen, and her jaw nearly hit the floor. It was sparkling clean, but who….

Who was the strange blonde girl standing at the kitchen counter? Was she… scrubbing?

Ikuko grabbed a wooden spoon and swung it around wildly. "Alright, you! Whoever you are, get out of my house! ….and drop that scrub brush!"

Usagi looked up, astonished. "Mom, it's me!"

The blue-haired woman nearly fell in a faint, but she controlled herself, grasping onto the counter. "Usagi! What… what… what are you DOING?"

"Cleaning. Why?"

"Wha….wha…. what?" Ikuko squeaked, and suddenly couldn't stand it anymore. She pummeled to the floor (the clean, sparkling floor) in a dead faint.

Usagi blinked, walking over to her mother's limp body. "Mom? Mommy? Helloooo?" The blonde shrugged and slowly pulled the woman, dragging her into the living room, where she laid her on the couch.

Then she turned to survey the room. She glanced up at the clock. "An hour. Well… I believe I have just enough time to tackle this baby!" She went to the cleaning closet and pulled out a vacuum cleaner. With a mad laugh, she switched it on. "Look out, dust bunnies! I'm coming for you! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Ikuko awoke to the racket. Dazedly, she looked around and saw her usually lazy daughter fighting the floor like it was a youma. She put a hand to her head. "Oh, Kami-sama, what have you done to my baby?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru walked up to the front step of the Tsukino household, hearing loud vacuuming noises coming from within. He smiled to himself. 'Mrs. Tsukino, no doubt. How she handles the whole house by herself I'll never know.'

He rang the doorbell, and instantly the vacuum was switched off. Muffled noises, like talking, rattled on for a few minutes, and then Usagi, patting her hair, opened the door with a dazzling smile. "Mamo-chan! Come in! Give me just a minute to grab my purse, and we'll go, okay?"

"Sure, Usako." He smiled back, and stepped inside. Walking into the living room, he saw Ikuko sitting up on the couch, in front of a vacuum.

"Tired from vacuuming, Mrs. Tsukino?" He asked, noting her haggard appearance. He felt badly for the woman. She was so kind, and never asked for any help from anyone…. he rolled his eyes. Not that Usagi would help anyways.

"Errr…. yes, dear. Yes. It's been… quite a…. struggle." She stood up awkwardly and patted Mamoru on the shoulder. "Have a nice time, dear. Take care of Usagi-chan. Yes… well… I'll see you later." She wandered toward the stairs, mumbling to herself.

Usagi passed her on the stairs. "Bye, Mom! Hope you feel better!"

Ikuko waved absent mindedly.

Mamoru frowned when Usagi reached him. "She doesn't feel well and was vacuuming? Honey, you really shouldn't let her do that!"

Usagi laughed nervously and swung her arm over her head to rub the back of her neck. "Yes… well… you… can't stop Mom!" She laughed again. "Well… let's go!" She grabbed her boyfriend's arm and dragged him out of the house.

She sweatdropped as they made their way down her driveway. 'Kami-sama, what got into me? Please don't EVER let me get that bored again! Poor Mom! She thought I was an alien!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the surprise, Mamo-chan?" Usagi squeaked happily, turning in her seat to face her handsome boyfriend.

A smile tugging at his lips, Mamoru kept his eyes on the road and away from Usagi. "You'll see."

Usagi pouted, but turned to look at the road again. She laid her hand over Mamoru's arm, rubbing it up and down his sleeve. "Well, alright. But I've been wondering for weeks what you've got up your sleeve." She picked at a piece of lint that had wandered onto Mamoru's sports coat.

Mamoru gave her a funny look at the lint picking. "You alright, Usako?"

"Of course! I'm great!" She smiled happily at him.

He smiled back, but still looked at her. She… never picked lint of his coat. Ever. She didn't usually CARE about lint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuko dragged her husband by the collar toward Usagi's room. "Just look at it, Kenji! Just LOOK!"

"I don't need to look to know that it's a disaster zone, dear! I know you have problems getting Usagi to clean her room, but there's nothing really that I can do about it. Grounding, no manga, no Mamoru, none of it has helped! So can I please get back to my work? I'm two weeks behind on my paperwork, love!"

Ikuko grumbled and shoved open the door, pushing her husband inside. "There's a monster in my baby, I know it! She's… she's…" Ikuko looked wildly about, and whispered. "CLEANING!"

"Uhhh…" Kenji looked around the room, at the impeccably cleaned mirror, dresser, floor, and even… a made bed?

"She hasn't made her bed since she was five!" Ikuko waved wildly about, gesturing towards the stacked manga on her dresser. "Neatly stacked manga! All her clothes in the hamper! And… and…." She looked about again, as if someone was listening. "She _vacuumed the living room! And she scrubbed the kitchen counters!_"

Kenji blinked several moments.

Then the both of them passed out in Usagi's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the restaurant, Usagi seemed normal enough. Mamoru couldn't help but watch his love with suspicious eyes, though. She was happy as ever, eating her lobster happily, but…. she was using a napkin. And… she usually never did that.

Mamoru couldn't quite place it, but something (he didn't know what, but something) had overcome his little bunny. She was being particularly picky about how she ate, and… she had inspected the table when they sat down, brushing off her seat.

"Honey, is there something the matter?" Mamoru ventured, watching his girlfriend take a sip of tea.

"Uhhh…" Usagi scrunched her brow. "No, Mamo-chan… why would anything be wrong?"

"You're… so…. neat." Mamoru knew it sounded horrible to say, but she just wasn't being Usagi!

Usagi blinked. "Huh? OH!" She giggled. "oh… well, you know… I got so bored this afternoon waiting for tonight that I started cleaning…. isn't that weird? But yeah… I guess it's kinda gotten to me." She blinked and conked her head with her fist. "Who knows what gets up there sometimes."

"You… started cleaning this afternoon?"

"Yup."

"What… did you clean?"

"Oh, my room, the kitchen, and the living room… well, I vacuumed the living room. I didn't have time to tackle the tables."

Mamoru's jaw dropped open. "It was YOU vacuuming this afternoon?"

Usagi blushed. "Uhh… yeah."

Mamoru blinked in bewilderment.

Usagi cleared her throat. "Uhh… Mamo-chan, why are you looking at me like that?"

No reply.

"Um… honey?"

"Mamo-chan?"

"Sweetie?"

"Muffin?"

CLONK.

Usagi sighed and banged her head down on the table, seeing her darling Mamoru sprawled out on the floor, twitching. "Why do people keep doing that? Can't a girl get bored and clean?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry, Usako… so sorry…"

"Can it, Mamo-chan…"

"But you have to forgive me! I didn't mean anything by it, I was just shocked… you just… don't get how big that it is…"

"I thought I told you to drop it?"

"But… please, Usako."

Usagi huffed a huge breath and turned to her boyfriend, crossing her arms. They stood on the doorstep of her house, Mamoru sheepishly rubbing his head and Usagi giving him an exasperated look.

"Fine." She said.

"You forgive me then?"

"Yeah, yeah." She tapped her foot. "But after this morning and tonight, I have decided that you and I…"

Mamoru's eyes widened. She wasn't about to break up with him, was she?

"…are going to have to get to know each other a bit better. Especially you. I can be surprising sometimes, you know." She turned and started to go into her house. "By the way, as your punishment for today, I get to hit you anytime I want, and you can't say anything about it."

"Sure." He muttered, looking down.

She smiled softly. "Oh, Mamo-chan, lighten up. You know I still love you." She leaned over and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sir Faints a Lot." She giggled and went into her house, turning off the outdoor lights and leaving him in the dark.

Mamoru grumbled and made his way down the drive to his car, stumbling in the dark. "Why? Why did I have to pass out?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi began to take the clips out of her hair as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She frowned when she noticed the open door, and went inside. She gasped, seeing both of her parents sprawled out on the floor, both twitching the same way Mamoru had.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Nine

I know, I know, a bit different from the other dates, and not much of a date... but anyone else here sick of mushy Mamoru and Usagi dates? Yeah, me too. So this is what you get. Hope ya like.

Btw, I am so not finished with this. Another chapter coming up!


	10. Chapter Ten

Secret Cupid  
---------------

Chapter Ten

----------------

**Friday, February 15th **

_**The Arcade**_

Usagi sat at the front counter, sipping slowly at her chocolate milkshake and watching Motoki dazedly wipe off the counter. She slurped on her straw and kicked her feet back and forth, watching her friend with a confused look.

"Motoki-kun, what's with you?" She asked, pulling away from her milkshake and burping. She clapped her hand over her mouth.

Motoki grinned at her embarrassment. He shrugged and propped his elbows up on the counter. "I don't know, Usa-chan. Just can't stop thinking about last night." He looked around. "It's nearly 4 o'clock. Why isn't Mina-chan here?"

"Volleyball practice. Pre-season. That sorta thing."

"Oh." Motoki slumped over, looking down at the counter.

The glass doors slid open and Makato walked in, holding hands with a young man. Usagi turned around and grinned. "Mako-chan!"

Makato waved and walked up to the counter. "Hey, Usa."

"Hey, Toro." Motoki said dully, sending the guy beside Makato a short wave. Then he turned and went toward the back room of the arcade, his shoulders slumped.

Makato sent a questioning look to Usagi, who shrugged. "I mentioned that Mina-chan wouldn't be here and he got all depressed." Usagi looked at the joined hands of Makato and the new guy, and grinned. "I take it your date was good, then."

Makato blushed. "Err… yeah. Usa-chan, this is Toro… my boyfriend. Toro, this is my good friend Usagi-chan."

Toro extended his free hand to Usagi. "Nice to meet you, Usagi. You're Mamoru's girlfriend, aren't you?"

Usagi nodded, grinning slightly. "Yeah, I am."

Makato tugged on Toro's hand. "I thought we were going to your place."

Toro grinned. "We are, we are. Too bad Motoki's too depressed to make us a couple milkshakes for our way there…"

Makato shrugged. "Minako withdrawals?"

Usagi giggled. "Poor Motoki-kun."

The doors slid open and Ami, followed by Urawa with a pile of schoolbooks, walked in. The boy dropped all the books on a table and followed Ami to the front.

Usagi waved. "Hey, guys!"

Ami smiled. "Afternoon, Usagi-chan. Where's Motoki? Urawa-kun and I were going to order some food to eat while we're studying."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Ami-chan… is studying all you ever do?"

Ami grinned and looked at Urawa. "Well… I suppose you could say that."

Urawa grinned back, winking and taking the girl's hand. "Anyways, where is Motoki?"

Usagi waved her hand. "In the back, moping because Mina-chan's not around."

The doors opened again and Rei and Yuichiro walked in, both laughing.

Usagi waved to her friend. "Rei-chan!"

Rei walked up to the blonde and ruffled her hair. "Hey, Usa-chan! What's up?"

"Not much! What are you two up to?" Usagi giggled, smoothing her hair again. Usually she would have snapped at Rei, but the girl looked waaay too cheery.

Rei glanced at Yuichiro and grinned. "Well, we're on a mission to sample all the French fries in the entire city. Today's trip is the arcade! So where's Motoki?"

Urawa spoke up. "Back. Sulking."

Rei raised an eyebrow, and was about to reply when the doors slid open again.

Minako walked in, wiping her brow. She carried a volleyball with her, and was red in the face. "Hey guys!" She waved to them, coming up to the front counter and collapsing into a chair. "Boy, sometimes I wish I wasn't on the team! Jeez, the season isn't even close and we're already killing ourselves!"

Motoki's blonde head popped out of the back room at the sound of her voice. "Mina!"

Minako looked up and suddenly her eyes became dreamy. "Moto-kun."

He came out to the front and went directly to her. "Usagi said you had practice."

"I do. I just stopped in for a drink really quick. The coach gave us fifteen." She blushed. "Thought I'd come say hi."

"Hi." He said, grinning.

"Hi." She blushed again.

Their noses started to touch as they leaned in to share a kiss, but they were interrupted by several loud throats clearing.

Motoki looked up at everyone standing around. He grinned sheepishly. "You guys been here long?"

"A lot longer than she has!" Rei retorted. "Can Yuichiro and I get some fries or what?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Keep your pants on, Rei." She looked over at Rei's short black skirt. "Or your skirt, whatever."

Motoki laughed nervously. "What about everybody else?"

Makato spoke up. "Two chocolate shakes for Toro and me."

"And two orders of hamburgers and fries for Ami and me." Urawa said.

Motoki looked at Usagi. "And you?"

"My boyfriend would be nice, but I doubt you could conjure him up." Usagi sighed. "Otherwise, no, nothing for me." She pushed her empty milkshake glass away from her.

Motoki ran off to get the orders, double-timing it.

Usagi hopped off her stool. "Mamo-chan's classes must have run long today. He'll have to just call me tonight. I've got to get home."

She waved to her friends and walked out of the arcade.

As she walked down the sidewalk, a soft smile crossed her face. It was obvious that Secret Cupid has indeed worked for her friends, just like Secret Santa had worked for her and Mamoru. All of her friends were happily with guys who cared about them.

She rounded a corner, and walked right into something. Or someone.

Rubbing her nose, she stepped back. "Very sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."

She began to walk away, bowing as she went. 'Jeez, I run into everyone.' She thought, shaking her head.

"Usako?"

She stopped, her eyes widening. She turned around to see Mamoru grinning at her, standing just a few steps away.

She rolled her eyes and began to giggle. "Oh, who am I kidding? Who ELSE in the world do I barge into everyday but you?" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The world wouldn't be the same if we didn't run into each other, would it?"

"Definitely not." Mamoru replied, kissing her nose tenderly. "I'd say I'm a pretty lucky guy to have you run into me everyday."

"Mmm." She nodded. "Guess so. Oh, you won't believe this. All of the Secret Cupid couples have hooked up! Everybody! I just came from the arcade, and they're all there! It's so sweet!"

Mamoru laughed. "Well, that's great and all, Usa, but really I don't care about anyone in the world right now but you. Want to get some pizza and go watch some movies at my place?"

She pursed her lips together. "Can I pick the movies?"

"Err…. Alright."

"And I get anchovies on my pizza?"

"Who are you, Luna?"

Usagi gave him an evil look.

"Alright, Usako, yes, you can have anchovies…. on your half."

"Alrighty then! I'll call my mom later." She grabbed his wrist and began dragging him down the sidewalk. "You owe me for passing out on me yesterday, anyways!"

"Errr…. I had hoped you would forget that…."

"No chance, Mamo-chan."

"Right… well, a guy can try…."

"And buying me pizza is a very good try. A good start, really."

"Start… yes. A start." Mamoru sweatdropped. "Somehow I get the feeling the start is very far off from the end."

Usagi turned and pecked his cheek. "Not too far, Secret Santa. C'mon, Mamo-chan, we've got pizza to eat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makato and Toro walked hand in hand in the park, with a clear sunset right in front of them. Makato sighed happily and laid her head on Toro's shoulder.

"Maybe I should cook for you tonight." She said, looking up at him with a small smile.

Toro laughed, pulling his hand from hers and wrapping his arm around her waist. "That'd be great, Mako. That'd be really great."

Makato grinned and snuggled into his embrace. "Good, Secret Cupid, because that's exactly what I'm going to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami sat poring over a physics book, munching on a French fry. She looked up at Urawa, who sat on her bedroom floor in front of her, reading the same book.

"How far behind did we get?" She asked, laying down on her stomach and flipping through the pages of her book.

Urawa slipped his glasses off and looked at the girl. "We're only five chapters ahead because of yesterday."

It was quiet for several minutes as Ami took this in, and she looked down at her book in confusion for quite a while. Looking up, she noticed Urawa glancing up at her as well.

They looked at each other, and then down at the books in front of them again.

Urawa pressed his lips into a thin line, looking at his new girlfriend. "Do you want to go see a movie?"

Ami looked down at her book, and then up at him again. "Yes, Secret Cupid, I do. Four chapters ahead will have to do!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The arcade fries don't match up, do they?"

"Mmm… not really. I do believe we had the best Tokyo has to offer last night."

"I think we need a new hobby."

Rei looked over at Yuichiro, who sat beside her on the temple steps, and grinned. "Well, finally you get that in your head."

Yuichiro gave her a hard look. "Don't you dare start on my music again."

Rei threw up her hands in defense. "Now, Yuichi-kun, you know I didn't say anything about it…"

Yuichiro rolled his eyes and leaned over, kissing the girl's lips. "But I know it was running through your head."

Re giggled. "Alright, so I can't help it." She glanced in the window and grinned. "Hey, Secret Cupid, we better get back to chores before Grandpa kills us both!" She sprang up and grabbed a broom, rushing off. She turned back and looked at where he sat on the steps still and blew him a kiss. "Hurry up, let's go!"

Yuichiro rolled his eyes. "Still so bossy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoki watched as Minako slurped down the coke he had given her. She drank the beverage in less than a minute, and it surprised him.

"Thirsty?"

She looked up and blushed. "Volleyball can really drain you, ya know."

He laughed. "Obviously it can." He looked around the arcade, making sure he wasn't needed, before looking back to her. He grinned and pulled two slips of paper out of his pocket.

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_, tomorrow night, me and you… you interested?" He showed her two tickets for the play.

Minako squealed and nodded her head excitedly. "Of course!"

Motoki looked around swiftly again before leaning down and quickly placing a soft kiss on the girl's lips. "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 8, okay?"

She nodded and jumped off her stool, her blonde hair bouncing around behind her. "Sounds great to me! I gotta get back now, before the coach kills me." She gave him a dazzling smile before turning and heading out of the arcade.

Before reaching the doors, she turned and looked at him standing up at the counter. "By the way, Secret Cupid, last night was the best night of my life." She winked and left the arcade.

Motoki grinned and grabbed a cloth, beginning to wipe off the arcade counter. "Yeah… I could say the same thing for me, too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

Ta-da! Finally finished! Hope everyone liked… please drop a review if you did, and even if you didn't… but please don't bash me too hard, okay? Lol… my poor little heart would cry so very, very much…. T-T

Lol, anyways, I do hope everyone enjoyed this… took long enough, didn't it?


End file.
